Captive, Slave, or Prince
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Ciel was sold into slavery by his own mother to be a sex slave. The auction was held and a mysterious stranger buys him for thirty gold but is this man in the dark robe really his new owner? Can he escape this man? More importantly does he want to escape the man with the honey voice.
1. Chapter 1

Kinda ooc on the characters especially Ciel but that's fanfiction for you. Also because they're human Sebastian won't have red eyes. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"My mother sold me for whisky saying a bottle of whisky was more manly than I could ever be or hope to be." I looked down at my lap and sighed sadly as I fingered the chains around my wrists. "What about you? How did you come to be here?"

"My father gave me, a bottle of rum, and some tobacco to a traveling salesman when I was four to get rid of me. This has been my life ever since."

I looked into the woman's hard cold eyes and shivered inwardly. I did not want to end up like her but the odds of ever finding freedom from this life were slim if they existed at all.

"Learn to hate." She nodded at me knowingly. "It will keep you warm at night and make the pain more bearable."

I didn't want to hate hate made the soul die. "I don't think I can."

"You will." She nodded sadly her face showing the abuses she had suffered over the years. "One day all the pain and hurt inside will become hate." She stared at me her cold empty eyes sending another shiver down my spine. "You can't stop it especially living this kind of life. You'll be used and abused by those who own you until they tire of you and sell you off to the next bastard who will be worse than the one before." She nodded at me. "Until finally you're too old to be of any use to anyone and death is all that is left. Maybe you'll get lucky and your owner will shoot you but why waste a perfectly good bullet on garbage. Chances are you'll be thrown into the gutter to starve to death and become food for the rats."

"That wouldn't really happen; would it?" I questioned as I stared at her my eyes wide and unbelieving.

"No?" She questioned back. "And what do you think is going to happen your owner will fall madly in love with you and treat you like royalty?" She snorted. "You better accept that you are nothing now or the pain you will suffer later will be a hundred times worse then you can ever imagine."

"Alright you worthless lot get your asses up we have eager buyers and the sooner I'm rid of you the better."

I slowly climbed to my feet and struggled to keep from falling when our owner jerked harshly on the chain that bound the seven of us together.

"I said move it you lazy scum at least make a show of being useful. Wouldn't want to have to kill you because you failed to bring a decent bid."

We were paraded out onto a platform at the front of the room so all the potential buyers could get a good look at us or 'the goods'. That's what we were being called by our owner, possessor, or whatever you wanted to call him.

I chanced a glance around the room and shivered visibly at the sight of all the men and woman gawking at us while whistling and making promises of every depraved thing they were going to do to us once they owned us. We were being sold as whores to be used as pleasure slaves to our owners or whomever they desired us to pleasure.

I wanted to die right there where I stood when our current owner walked down the line ripping the robes from our bodies baring us naked as the day we were born for everyone to see.

My hands instinctively moved to cover myself from the gawking stares of the people eyeing us over determining what our expected worth would be.

"Move your hands boy!" My owner hissed with a slap of his stick to my bared ass when he returned to my end of the line.

I yelped in shock, pain, and embarrassment and could feel the sting of tears behind my eyes. I ducked my head and stared at the floor to hide my shame and thought that maybe Eliza was right maybe hatred would make this less painful but who was I suppose to hate?

Myself for not fighting harder to prevent this from happening? My mother for selling me off? Our owner for the pain and humiliation he was causing us right now? Or all these people so willing to buy another person like property creating a demand for slaves? Maybe I should hate it all and let my soul die.

If my soul died maybe the rest of me would die with it and I wouldn't have to suffer the life of a pleasure slave nor be mocked for being so insignificant a being in this world. I could go meet my maker and he would accept me just as I am since he did make me after all. I could live a happy life of my choosing away from the greed and hatred of men. I could just be me.

I was so lost in thought that I nearly didn't register that I had been sold before my owner could even start auctioning me. I could hear my so called owner babbling on about what a fine choice I was and how I would make a perfect slave to any man or woman. Considering he said just two days hence he'd be lucky to get a single piece of gold for the likes of me. It turns out he got more than a single piece of gold for me he managed to rake in thirty gold for little useless me. A good haul for a slave or so I made out from the people surrounding us.

I could feel the first stirrings of hate building up within me with every lie the man spewed about me. He didn't know a thing about me he was only puffing me up to make himself sound like he harvested me from the finest slave patch in his back garden.

I didn't care who bought me or what he or she since whomever it was that bought me had yet to say a word was going to do with me. I just knew the first chance I got I was going to either escape or die trying. Though if I was going to escape it might be wise to see who I would be escaping from to measure the odds of actually getting away.

As I slowly lifted my head my eyes roved over the body of a black cloak that seemed to never ending the further up my eyes traveled. My odds of escaping became nil when I finally reached the head of my new owner which was also covered by the hood of his cloak. It was definitely a man that much I could tell without seeing his face or body hidden under the cloak. He was as tall as a mighty oak my head barely reached the center of his chest. Though I wasn't all that tall anyway I was barely taller than most women and there were very few men I could equal in height.

However the man in front of me made me feel like I was no taller than a newly sprung sapling at first spring and just as insignificant. Who was this man and why would he offer so much gold to buy me? I wasn't the most attractive male up for auction nor could I compete with the women and all their endowments. I was nothing special just a lowly male that was cast away for not being manly enough.

I tempted a step back away from the man in the robe when my now previous owner handed the chain that bound me over to the man in black.

"Do not."

My eyes widened at the deep rich voice that was barely above a whisper from within the hooded cloak. The two words were barely registered by anyone but I heard him loud and clear it was a threat and one I'd best do well to heed.

He gave a small jerk on the chain and I was forced to follow whether I wanted to or not. He led me through the throngs of potential buyers and by the time we reached the door my anxiety had me on the brink of madness.

I was molested by every man and woman we passed and with as many people that were packed into the room each person got a good several seconds to feel what made me a man along with a few fingers that managed to violate me in the worst of ways.

When we finally reached the doors and stepped outside into the cool evening air the stinging behind my eyes finally relented and thick heavy tears rolled down my cheeks. Maybe this was why my mother said I wasn't manly enough; men don't cry but I did. Things that tore at my soul always made me cry I couldn't help it and this time was no different. My soul was aching deeply from what has happened to me in the last week no thanks to the woman who bore me into this world.

My new possessor led me to the stables and once inside pulled me down a row of horses to the very last stable in the building. The tears that blurred my vision made it impossible to see where I was going and caused me to stumble on a loosened floorboard and to crash into the back of the man in the cloak. "Sorry." I whimpered as I regained my balance and stared at the floor trying to ignore the pain in my toes from tripping on the board.

He turned to face me and even though I couldn't see his face I could feel his eyes upon me boring into the deepest part of my being. He didn't say anything only gave off a small grunt then turned and continued leading me down the isle.

When we reached the last stall I could see through my burning eyes the largest horse head I had ever seen looking over the gate at us. It began kicking its front foot against the floor when we approached it causing the man in the cloak to make a soothing clicking sound easing the beast immediately.

I didn't want to go near the animal but the chain around my wrists attached to the chain in the man's hand made sure I came in close proximity to the horse. I pulled back in sheer terror when the man opened the gate to the stall containing the beast.

He turned to face me and somehow I got the sense he was smirking at me and my fear. Instead of forcing me to enter the stall he opened the saddlebag closest to him, withdrew a white sleeping shirt, removed the chains from my wrists, and held the garment out to me. I couldn't help but smile slightly in relief of no longer exposing my backside to everything with eyes as I quickly pulled the shirt on which was several sizes too big for me. However I wasn't going to complain.

Before anything else could be said or done he suddenly grabbed me about the waist and practically tossed me onto the giant beast of a horse. The horse paid no mind to my slight form sitting upon its back however I minded immensely. I instantly went stiff in the spine and when the man began leading the horse out of the stable a cold sweat broke out on my brow.

I gripped tightly to the saddle deathly afraid of falling. This beast was huge the tall man's shoulders barely reached over the back of the horse and I was afraid of heights.

I felt the cool air hit my clammy face when we exited the stable and felt a little faint. Yet I still refused to move, to speak, to acknowledge anything other than holding on for my life. I squeaked in the back of my throat when the man mounted the horse behind me causing me to grip a hundred times tighter upon the saddle for fear of him taking us both to the ground far below.

When the horse took off at a steady walk heading out of town the blood drained completely from my head causing darkness to play around the edges of my eyes. It was then when I felt a powerful arm wrap around my waist and pull me back against his chest.

"Relax."

The voice in my ear was deep and soothing and so badly I wanted to obey but my fear held me stiff where I was. "I can't." I whispered and if possible tightened my grip upon the saddle when the horse jerked slightly. "I'm afraid of heights." I admitted without a shred of shame and even if shame would have hit me my fear would have sent it packing back from whence it came.

"I won't let you fall."

The arm around my waist tightened with his words. "Nor will I." I answered back and took a deep breath trying to fight off the dizzying darkness that was picking at the edge of my senses.

"A distraction then."

"What kind of distraction?" I questioned then whimpered when the man behind me shifted causing me to tilt slightly to the side which increased my rapid breathing.

"Calm down." He whispered against my ear his breath hot against my cold flesh. "A fall from this height is highly unlikely to kill you."

"But it's possible that I will die if I fell from the back of this beast." I nodded.

"And it is possible to die from tripping over a stone but you're not afraid of walking are you?"

"No but this is different." I countered. "When I'm walking I control my own steps but right now I'm at the mercy of you and this horse so I can't know what to expect."

"Clever." He chuckled lightly against my back. "However you cost me thirty gold pieces and I'm not going to let you fall to your death for that much."

"Why did you spend so much for me? I'm nothing."

"Are you?" He questioned and pulled the horse to the right when we came to a fork. "No man can say what another man is doing in this world or know how anything relates to them. Perhaps it isn't I that paid for you."

"Someone else bought me?" I questioned wide eyed. "But why would anyone want me?"

"Like I said no one knows what another man thinks or why they do what they do. However you can ask when we arrive in two days."

"Two days? Where are we going?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh." I sighed sadly and closed my eyes trying to fight back my tears. I was a slave and that is how I would spend the rest of my life.

"What troubles you now?"

I sighed deeply a second time as a single tear streamed down my cheek. "I'm a slave."

"Yes but it should be no surprise to you; should it?"

I nodded a small nod. "I only recently became one when my mother gave me to that man you bought me from for a bottle of whiskey. I haven't learned to hate yet."

"You will. It will keep you warm." He responded in a cold tone.

I drew my brows slightly at the sound of his voice. "Are you one or I mean were you one?"

"Whether I was or wasn't is irrelevant." He growled at me.

"Sorry." I whispered.

His tone reminded me I was nothing and a nothing had no right to know anything. I clenched tighter to the saddle when the horse made a sudden turn to avoid a large hole in the road causing another croaking sound to catch in my throat.

"I'm not going to let you fall; promise." He tried to sooth with a rub of his thumb against my stomach where he was holding me.

"I don't know that. My mother said she loved me once and now look at me." I sighed sadly. "If I can't trust my own mother what makes you think I can trust you?"

He chuckled lightly and I felt the rumble from his chest into my back still pressed tightly against him. "You're learning; distrust is the first step to hate."

I frowned deeply at that. "Why does everyone want to hate so much? What's wrong with happiness and love?"

"They're a weakness." He answered curtly. "They cause you to put trust into the wrong people and before you know it you're dead or..."

I felt him lean down next to my ear his hot breath fanning across my cheek as he spoke.

"a slave."

My breath hitched painfully at his words. I did not need to be reminded of what my mother did to me nor could I ever forget. "She was my mother." I argued. "If you can't trust your own mother who can you trust?"

"Yourself." He answered and tightened his hold on me when he spurred the horse into a trot when we exited the gates of the city.

"Oh Lord." I groaned as the bouncing motion made me feel like I was going to bounce right off this giant beast.

My fingers were aching with the tight grip I already had upon the saddle but I didn't care as I clenched them tighter feeling my knuckles beginning to lock.

"I told you I'm not going to let you fall." The man growled almost irritably.

"You said it yourself," I countered sharply. "I can't trust anyone but myself. How can I trust you to not let me fall?"

For some reason he found that rather amusing and again chuckled. "Clever lad but I also said you cost me a lot of gold and if I was going to throw thirty pieces away I could find better things to throw it at."

And there we were right back where we started. I didn't want to have this conversation a second time and come right back around to the beginning again. So I opted for a new beginning in hopes of taking my mind off my current predicament. Maybe I could get this man to drop his guard around me giving me the chance to escape. Though what good would it do me so high up on this horse? It was going to take the strength of fifty men at least to peel my fingers from this saddle. There was no way I was going to just let go and fall to my death.


	2. Chapter 2

A little shorter on this chapter but meh. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"What is your name?" I questioned sure he wasn't going to answer and tell me like the man that sold me that his name was of no importance to a low-life like myself.

"You may call me Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" I drew my brows deeply. "Sounds like a servant's name." I said trying not to insult. "Sebastian." I repeated thinking he didn't sound like a Sebastian.

"Just like a servants name." He nodded curtly against the side of my head. "So what should I call you? Slave?"

"No." I nearly bit out. "My name is Vincent Ciel Edward Phantomhive." I answered my spine stiffening with pride. "Everyone calls me Ciel."

"Vincent Ciel Edward Phantomhive?" He pulled me back against him to close the small space created between us when I sat up straighter. "That's a rather proper name for someone given up to be a slave."

I sighed sadly causing my pride to leave me on the exhale. "It's the only thing I'm sure of anymore but," I sighed again and slumped further back against him. "will I even get to keep that? Are slaves allowed to keep their names?"

"Depends on who owns you." He answered with a shrug in his voice.

"You know who owns me now don't you?" I didn't know if I was ready to hear about my new owner and partially hoped he would tell me it was none of my business.

"I do." I felt him nod causing his chin to gently brush the side of my head. "But will you get to keep your name? I cannot say." He answered before I could ask.

"If not I guess you'll be the last person to ever use my name." I frowned sadly. "Remember who I am." I whispered in a small broken voice.

"Why should I remember who you are?" He questioned with a mocking drawl to his voice.

I ignored his tone and answered sadly. "So if I ever forget who I am I'll always know someone out there will know me even if we never meet again."

Yes I was fishing for sympathy but I didn't care I needed it. I hadn't felt sympathy from anyone since months before my mother gave me away and that hurt nearly as much as what was happening to me now did.

"If I went around memorizing every name of every slave I met I believe my head would swell until I could scarcely hold it upon my shoulders."

"Oh." I sighed and slumped even further really feeling sorry for myself. "Then it doesn't matter who I am."

"Already you're so sure you won't get to keep your name." He turned the horse to onto a barely noticeable path that led up into the mountains. "Perhaps your new owner will give you a new better name have you considered that?"

"No," I gave a small shake of my head. "but that still wouldn't be my name."

"True," he agreed. "but a new name for a new life."

"Not a good one so I would hate it anyway."

He snorted at my response. "You've made assumptions about your new owner an owner you have yet to meet. So how can you be sure of anything?"

"I'm a slave." I pointed out sharply. "It's pretty obvious what kind of life I'll be living."

"Is it?" He countered. "You have yet to know what kind of slave you are therefore you can't determine how good or bad things may or may not be."

"But I was sold as a pleasure slave so isn't that the kind of slave I'll be?" I drew my brows deeply completely confused by all of this.

"Just because the man sold you as a pleasure slave doesn't mean that that's the kind of slave you will be to your new owner. You were sold as a slave he only called you a pleasure slave to ensure you were sold."

"Really?" My eyes widened. "So I'm might not be raped or anything like that on a daily basis?"

Again he chuckled at me. "Perhaps, perhaps not."

"But possible?" I urged wanting him to give me some kind of reassurance even if it was minute and meaningless.

"Yes it's possible." He conceded. "But it's also possible you could be beaten on a daily basis." He added in a dark whisper.

Any hope I had of this maybe not being so bad was destroyed completely with those words. "No." I gasped my voice cracking on the fear welling up in my chest.

"The realm of possibilities for one in your position is endless and there is no telling what will or won't happen to you between now and the day you die."

I hung my head as tears welled up in my eyes. "Maybe I'll die tomorrow." I whispered hopefully. "Or you'll let go and I can fall to my death."

"The odds of you dying from a fall this high are very low. In fact I highly doubt you would injure yourself beyond a few scratches." He pointed out smartly.

"Not if I go head first." I tried to lean to the side, clenching my eyes shut, and hoping I would fall.

He jerked me back against him tighter and again laughed at me. "Even a fall like that wouldn't necessarily kill you. Just because you believe you're so high off the ground doesn't mean you are."

He adjusted his grip on my waist causing the shirt I was wearing to ride up higher around my hips. I wanted to release the saddle and fix the shirt but my fingers were stiff and locked tight and I didn't think I would let go even if I could.

The cool evening air hit my newly exposed flesh causing a chill to shoot through my body.

"Are you cold?" He questioned and released his hold around my waist causing the shirt to fall back down around me.

"A little." I nodded and I was.

My feet were frozen and my bared legs prickled with the flesh of the goose. The thin shirt he had me put on kept the cold out but not enough. The only thing keeping me somewhat warm was being pressed against his warm body.

He pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted causing me to go rigid in the spine when I felt myself tipping to the side.

"You're not going to fall people get on and off horses all the time."

"I'm not people I'm me and this is my first time on a horse." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Now that explains a lot." He nodded. "Alright lets get you off so you can wrap up in a blanket. It's all I have to offer."

He reached up and grabbed me by the waist causing me to clench my thighs tighter around the horse and stiffen my arms.

"Don't touch me!" I bit out and attempted to tighten my hold on the saddle ignoring my fingers and their protests against the painful grip I already had.

"How is it you're afraid now when you weren't while we were riding?" He questioned irritably.

"I have been since you put me on this blasted beast." I growled in return. "Distraction; remember?"

"So now you're not distracted anymore leaving you to remember you're on a horse?"

"No! I've always remembered I was on this creature you call a horse and if you haven't noticed I have yet to let go and I'm not going to let go anytime soon either!"

"Well you're going to have to let go so you can get off and wrap up in the blanket or do you intend to freeze to death?"

He was laughing at me again I could hear it in his voice even if I couldn't see his face under the hood of his robe.

"I will freeze to death thank you." I gave a small curt nod of my head though maintained my straightforward gaze.

He sighed deeply in what could only be annoyance then mounted back up behind me. I could hear him grumbling under his breath as he reached around me and gripped me by the wrists.

"Stop that!" I cried the feeling of dread crawling up my spine. "You're going to kill us both!"

"Hardly." He snorted and with a hard jerk of my wrists pulled my fingers free of their hold on the saddle.

The pain in my fingers was nothing compared to the panic over the fact that I was going to fall to the ground far below. "NO! LET ME GO!" I wanted to struggle against him but knew somewhere deep in my mind that that would surely make me fall. So instead I clamped my legs tighter around the horse holding on with every ounce of strength in me.

"Maybe I should knock you unconscious." He growled as he placed both my wrists in one hand, wrapped his arm around my waist, and easily dismounted like I wasn't even the slightest hindrance to him.

When he set me on the ground my legs instantly gave out from beneath me and I would have collapsed to the ground had he still not had a hold of my wrists.

"Had I not seen you bared there would be no way I would believe that you were a male." He said in disgust and let go of me causing me to crumple to the ground. "Even most women don't behave as you do."

"I don't care!" I bit out angrily when I began to once again get my senses about me. "I'm not a woman I'm me and I can't be anything other than who I am!"

"I can see why your mother got rid of you." He snorted as he turned to the horse again his voice laced heavily with disgust. "Were you my offspring I would do the same to spare myself the shame of sharing my blood with you."

His words cut deep so so deep. I knew I wasn't some sword wielding, war mongering, horseman, but that didn't mean I was any less significant than anyone else.

"I didn't choose to be made this way." I hissed biting down the pain of his words. "You have no right to mock me for it."

"No you didn't." He agreed as he turned back to me holding out heavy wool blanket. "But that doesn't excuse you from acting like a man."

I stood up feeling that I had my legs back under control, snatched the blanket from his hand, and wrapped it around myself. "And do tell what exactly is it that makes a man a man? How tall he is? How deep a voice he has? How much hair he can grow upon his face?"

"No." He snorted. "What makes a man a man is his ability to stare down fear and not wither like a woman over it?" He waved a hand towards me as an example.

"Every person fears something and they can't always overcome it." I pointed out hotly. "I'm afraid of high places and no matter how many times I face that fear it still terrifies me." I turned and began walking in the direction we were going deciding that I was NOT going to get back on that giant beast of a horse.

"Where are you going?" He followed behind me and I could hear the horse's hooves clicking on the gravel behind him.

"I don't know but wherever it is I'm walking to get there." I nodded curtly keeping an eye on the ground so I didn't step on a sharp rocks with my bared feet. "I'm not getting back on that beast."

"Walking will take too long." He came up behind me, picked me up like he was sweeping a blushing bride off her feet, and set me sidesaddle on the horse.

This was worse than straddling the creature. My entire body suddenly went as stiff as a board and with nothing but the blanket to hold onto when Rain mounted I started to fall backwards. This was it I was going to fall and die. I was sure my entire life passed before my eyes in the few inches I tilted backwards before his arm gripped around me setting me back upright.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you fall." He whispered soothingly against the side of my head. "Relax and breathe."

That was so easy for him to say he wasn't the one that almost fell to his death. "Please let me walk." I whimpered between rapid breaths.

"We can't. I have other contracts to take care of so the sooner I get you where you're going the sooner I can get paid and move on." With that he spurred the horse into a fast trot and squeezed me tightly to his chest when I gasped in fear.

I didn't know what was worse me being a slave or me being stuck on this horse and no control over whether I stayed on it or fell off. I could be stuck for days on this horse like this and if I didn't fall to my death the stress of my fear certainly would kill me. It was going to be a long long journey of that I was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long we rode but for the most part we remained silent which only kept me completely focused on my fear. The strain of my muscles tensing was getting to me and I wanted nothing more than to just collapse and let whatever happens happen. However for as much as my body was ready to give up my mind had other ideas and made sure I was all too aware of my present situation.

I needed a break desperately, physically and mentally not to mention I was starving. I couldn't remember the last time I ate anything but however long ago it was was too long. Plus I figured if I could get my escort to stop I'd at least get a chance to relax a little before I was put back up on this beast and tensed all over again.

"Can we stop? I'm quite..." I trailed off when he shushed me.

He leaned down until his mouth was just above my ear and whispered quietly. "We are being followed."

Well if that didn't just add to my tension a hundred fold. "Highwaymen?" I gasped and clenched the blanket to my chest my fingers locking along the joints from the constant pressure in my knuckles.

"Most likely." He sighed heavily against the side of my head. "If so they'll attack when we reach the trees."

"Well don't go near them then!" I hissed thinking that simple logic said to stay away from the danger of being robbed by avoiding where the robbery was going to most likely take place.

"We have no choice the road leads that way." He nodded curtly and I could have sworn I heard his teeth grind in agitation.

"Just because the road goes that way doesn't mean we HAVE to follow it." I pointed out smartly. "Let's make a new road going around the woods."

At that he snorted at me. "We are approaching a forest there is no easy way around it."

"What are you going to do then?" I pressed tighter against his chest.

"Run for it." His arm suddenly tightened around my waist nearly squeezing me to death. "Hold on."

"Wha..." I started but it caught in my throat when he spurred the horse into a fast run.

I was going to die I was sure of it. There was no way he was going to be able to outrun our pursuers while holding onto me. I didn't know if we were actually being chased after since I couldn't hear anything beyond the rapid beating of my heart pounding in my ears.

I closed my eyes to fight off the terror of all that was going on around me only to suddenly snap them wide open when the wind was knocked clean out of my chest. I was dying I fell off that blasted beast just like I feared and now death was going to take me.

I stared blankly up into the darkening sky with little flashes of light dancing before my eyes. Somewhere in the distance I could hear the sound of metal hitting metal and briefly wondered if Sebastian was okay before I began wondering what heaven was like.

Would people in heaven accept me as I am or would I be ridiculed for being so weak and small? I didn't think they let people that mocked other people into heaven but if that was true then heaven wouldn't accept me. I had made fun of other people in my life and took pleasure in doing so even knowing what I was doing was a sin.

Sinners always went to hell or so the priest from my village always said. Which I found to be rather absurd coming from him the local womanizer do as I say not as I do should have been his weekly sermon.

Maybe I should say my prayers like a proper Christian and ask for forgiveness for all my evil deeds whether done intentionally or not. Would I need to announce them all or did God already know what I've done in my life? If he was all seeing and all knowing a prayer asking for forgiveness for ALL my sins should be enough; shouldn't it? What I really needed right now was a priest so he could abolish all my sins for me making this dying thing so much easier.

"Well well what do we have here?"

I furrowed my brows as I looked at the man standing over me. He didn't look anything like a heavenly being. He looked just as I expected a highwayman to look like. He was in rags that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in a fortnight if they were ever clean at all. Dark hair that was either really that dark or just that greasy and dirty.

"Excuse me?" I questioned and suddenly realized that I wasn't dead or dying not yet anyway. From the looks of the man standing over me with sword in hand I was sure my death was going to be coming soon.

"A little laddie or is it lass?" He eyed me over critically with his dark eyes. "You look like a boy but," he ran the tip of his dirty boot along my exposed leg. "no boy I've ever seen had legs like those."

I tried to kick the blanket back down to cover my legs back up but all I managed to do was hike the blanket further up my body.

"Oh so you want me have a peek and see what you are for myself?" He leered at me and caught the edge of my blanket with the toe of his boot. "If ye be a boy you die if not well I think we'll have some fun then I'll hand you over to the..."

My eyes widened in shock when the tip of a blood covered sword suddenly stuck out though his middle. Apparently he was just as shocked as I was if not more so when he looked down at the large piece of metal sticking though his guts.

"Well isn't that queer." He tentatively touched the tip of the sword and when he did it twisted causing his voice to hitch before he fell to the ground next to me when the sword was pulled from him.

I quickly shimmied away in wide eyed fear and watched as Sebastian wiped his sword along the dead man's back leaving several lines of blood on his clothing.

I couldn't take my eyes off the dead man. I had never seen anyone run though before. Sure I've seen my share of dead people but never once did I see how they managed to get dead.

The vision of the dead man was suddenly gone replaced by a black hooded man. "Are you okay?"

"You killed that man." I said wide eyed ignoring his question.

He snorted at that. "Along with two of his companions."

If possible my eyes widened even further. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded and pulled me up to my feet then whistled a short series of whistles.

"How? How did you kill them? The same way you killed that man? How many men have you killed in your life? I've never seen anyone die like that before... well I've never seen anyone die period. Did you get injured or did you fight them all without a scratch? How many were there just the three or were there more?"

He clamped a hand over my mouth. "Stop talking." He growled, picked me up, and put me on his horse that appeared during my questioning once again sidesaddle.

"But I want to know." I whined then grabbed him tightly by his robe when he mounted nearly making me fall off backwards.

He slipped his arm around my waist and held me tightly then spurred the horse into a run. "I'll tell you all about it once we are out of here. Just because the rest ran away doesn't mean we're safe."

When the horse took off running I went from gripping his robes to wrapping my arms tightly around his waist holding on for dear life. This constant state of fear was exhausting me but it also made me all too aware of what I was afraid of keeping me focused on holding on. I was to the point where I didn't care that I was a slave, who owned me, or what they were going to do to me once they had me in their grasp. All I cared about now was being off this horse, safe on the ground, and free all this adventure or whatever it was.

xx

"We should be safe now."

"Does that mean we can finally stop?" I questioned completely exhausted from holding on for dear life.

"We'll stop just ahead in that small outcropping of rocks." He pointed towards the rocks at the base of the mountainside.

I looked over my shoulder towards the place he was pointing then looked back up at him. "Will we be safe there?" I did not want to have another encounter with bandits I couldn't take being in this constant state of fear for much longer.

"As safe as any travelers can be in the wilds." He answered with a shrug.

I sighed deeply. "Then we won't be very safe at all."

"Why do you say that?" He questioned as he maneuvered the horse carefully over the rocky terrain.

I looked up at him and for the hundredth time wondered what he looked like. Sometimes I thought that he kept his face covered because he was scarred and unsightly. Others I imagined that he had a rugged face the face of man who has lived a thousand hardships. Maybe he carried the mark of a murderer or maybe he like me wasn't very manly looking at all and hid his face so no one would think him to be weak.

"I've heard many stories of travelers and they very seldom ever end well." I nodded and looked down at his robe covered chest. Even not knowing what he looked like I knew that he was nicely muscled. Hugging him, as I was to keep from falling off this beast meant I could feel the muscles that covered his chest and back.

He snorted at that. "Most travelers only tell such stories to gain the sympathy of whom ever they're telling their story to. People will give them food and shelter and whatever else they may need for nothing because they believe the story they've just been told." He pulled the horse to a stop when we reached our destination. "I've traveled these roads for most of my life and I can assure you people aren't set on by highwaymen as often as you may believe."

"Oh." I drew my brows. "So you don't think we'll be attacked again?"

"Doubtful, two people and one horse aren't worth as much as a caravan of people loaded down with goods. Although the two of us would be considered less dangerous and easier to rob." He dismounted taking me with him causing me to grip him tightly for fear of falling. "You can let go." I could hear the chuckle in his voice and not for the first time wanted to punch him for laughing at me.

I released my hold upon him and stepped away nearly tripping over the blanket I was wrapped in.

He caught me by the arm before I could fall and settled me back on my feet. "Careful wouldn't want to fall and hit your head on one of these rocks," he leaned down next to my ear. "the fall might kill you." He mocked.

"I'm not amused." I hissed and carefully moved away from him to sit down on the ground and leaned against a large boulder. I was exhausted and hungry and wanted nothing more than for this to be just a bad bad dream and over.

I watched Sebastian remove the saddle bags from his horse and set them down at his feet. "What is your horse's name?" I questioned as he began to remove the saddle.

"I never gave him a name." He shrugged and set the saddle on a nearby boulder before returning to the horse.

"Why not?" I drew my brows deeply. "I've never heard of a man taking possession of something and not naming it."

"That's because I don't possess him." He folded the saddle blanket and laid it atop the saddle.

Now that didn't make any sense. "How can you not possess him? You ride him don't you?"

"I do." He nodded curtly at me. "However that doesn't mean I possess him."

"Then what do you call it?"

He reached up, pushed his hood back off his head, and the darkest black eyes I had ever seen bored deep into my soul. "A trade."

"That's why." I whispered as I stared at him. "You don't want people to see your eyes."

He arched a brow at me that was the same black as his eyes which in turn matched the color of his hair. He was midnight, perfect dark black endless midnight.

"Do you believe I will steal your soul?" He smirked darkly at me.

"No, I slowly shook my head. "I'd give it to you freely." I whispered still staring into those oh so dark eyes.

"You'd be the first." He snorted and turned away from me.

Whatever spell had been cast upon me was broken when those beautiful black pools vanished from my sight. I wanted to keep staring into them forever to get lost in the eternal blackness he possessed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't have much to offer in the way of food. Tomorrow we'll stop in the next village and I will barter more supplies." When he turned back to face me he had pulled his hood back over his head.

"No." I shook my head, shed my blanket, and got to my feet. "Don't hide." I walked over to him and reached up to push his hood back.

He caught me by the wrists and I could feel those midnight eyes boring into me making me want to see them all the more. "I am not a some statue on display for you to stare at." He growled.

"Nor do I think you are." I answered. "You're perfect."

"You must be light headed from the lack of food." He released his hold on me and stepped back out of my reach. "If you continue this I will bind you." He growled when I again stepped towards him.

"I just want to see you." I glared at him. "I've never see anything so beautiful."

He shoved his hood off his head and glared at me. "Leave it boy."

"Only if you don't hide from me." I nodded.

If possible his glare intensified causing me to smile up at him. "Fine." He hissed then turned back to his saddlebags and began pulling items out of them.

Satisfied that he was going to keep his hood off so I could see him I moved to his side. "Is that all you have?" I scowled at the meager scraps of food he had piled on the rock.

"Is that not what I said?" He growled at me.

I turned to look at him and cast the same glare he was giving me right back at him. "Yes but I didn't think you meant it so literal." I hissed.

He handed me all the strips of dried meat and a chunk of over dry hard as the rocks around us bread. He was left with the other half of the bread and something that looked to once have been an apple of some sort. This wasn't food this was barely acceptable for the pigs. Yet this was all he had apparently and from the looks of our surroundings we weren't going to find anything better.

"Here," I set all but one of the strips of meat back down. "I don't need that much and I'm sure you need it more."

"Just eat it." He bit out and shoved it towards me.

"No." I shook my head and took my jerky and bread back to my seat on the other side of our little camp. I got comfortable back on my blanket and stared at his tense back as he continued to sort through his bags.

I continued to watch him as he turned to his horse and removed the reigns and was reminded of our previous conversation about the beast. "You said you trade with your horse what does that mean?"

He scratched the horse's forehead and shrugged as he fed him the old apple. "I supply him with food and protection and he takes me where I need to go. He's free to leave whenever he wants."

"Would he?" I questioned as I stared at the piece of meat in my hand wondering from what animal it came from.

"That's entirely up to him." He turned to face me. "He may not know that he can leave but if one day he doesn't come back I won't go looking for him." He grabbed his share of the jerky and bread then sat down on the boulder it was previously sitting on.

I took a small bite of the meat testing it to make sure it wouldn't kill me and sighed inwardly when it turned out to be nothing more than burnt beef. It wasn't great but I was hungry and food was food. "But what if he's injured somewhere or stuck or something? You'd just leave him thinking he left you?"

"If that was the case which it has been he alerts me to his situation since he never goes far." He again shrugged at me as he began eating his jerky.

"So he's taken possession of you," I nodded at him. "therefore he needs a name."

"He's fine as he is." He nodded curtly. "It doesn't bother him that he doesn't have a name therefore he doesn't need one."

I narrowed my eyes upon him. "How do you know it doesn't bother him?"

"He told me." He growled getting quite tired of this conversation.

"That is the silliest thing I've ever heard." I snorted and looked at the horse still standing there. "Do you want a name?"

The horse turned its ears towards me and made a snorting noise through its nose.

"See he has no desire to have a name." Sebastian pointed out.

I glared at him and got to my feet. "You don't know that that's what he means." I walked over and stood in front of the great beast causing it to turn it's head slightly to the side to see me. "Alright horse are you happy being just horse or do you want to have a title befitting a beast such as yourself?"

It's ears twitched from me to owner and back again before whinnying loudly.

"I thought so." I smirked over at Sebastian who was scowling at me. "So what kind of name would you like? Something powerful," I placed my fist to my chin in thought. "scary, strong."

"He doesn't need a name." He growled again.

I looked over at Sebastian and scowled at him. "Oh shut-up."

He narrowed his dark eyes deeply upon me.

I matched the glare he was giving me before I turned back to the horse. "You know if he keeps making that face it'll probably stay that way." I nodded at the horse causing it to snort again. "Alright a good name for a powerful beast." I said aloud ignoring the grumbling coming from the male sitting on the rock. "Let's see, Raven?" I shook my head. "No it doesn't fit you."

"I agree." Sebastian growled and moved to start a small fire for the cooling night.

"Stone? Midnight? Blackie?" The horse snorted deeply as I shook my head. "I agree none of those fit you either." I sighed deeply. "What about Athelstan? I think it means noble stone."

"No."

I looked over at Sebastian squatted down on the ground starting the fire. "If I hadn't heard you speak before I would think that that is the only word you know."

He looked over at me and narrowed those beautiful dark eyes. "If you insist on giving him a title that he does not need and will no longer be used once I'm rid of you it'll be a name I don't care for."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." I snorted at him. "What is so wrong with giving him a name? You have one, I have one, and everyone else I know has one." I sighed. "They even name their pet dogs and pigs."

"That's their choice." He growled and set some wood on the fire.

"Well then what about Trotter or Horsy or should we just call him Wolf Food?" I questioned sarcastically.

"For the last time," he growled as he rose to his feet. "he doesn't need a name."

"He does so." I glared then turned back to the horse and placed my hand on his forehead. "No you need a good warrior name." I drew my brows. "Michael maybe?" I shook my head. "No that's too common for you." My eyes suddenly snapped wide. "I've got it, Gabriel, like the winged warrior of God."

I couldn't see him doing it but I could have sworn I felt him roll his eyes at me. However I ignored him and stared at the horse. "What do you think of that for a name, Gabriel?"

The horse set it's ears back and shook it's head.

"No? What do you mean no? That's a good strong name." I pointed out causing the horse to snort at me. "Alright fine what about Shadow?"

It blinked at me then set its ears forward causing me to smile. "I believe we found your name." I turned to face Sebastian beaming proudly. "Shadow it is."

"It's time to rest we have long ride tomorrow." He growled at me then settled himself against a rock and stared angrily into the fire.

I turned back to face Shadow and grinned. "He's just jealous that he didn't think of it first." I whispered to him and scratched his forehead causing him to press his face into my hand.

"I heard that." His deep voice growled from behind me.

I turned to face him and smirked. "Of course you did."

His midnight eyes narrowed even further as he pointed to my abandoned blanket on the other side of the fire. "Time to rest," he ordered. "and enough of your nonsense."

"Alright alright." I conceded and moved back to my spot across from him.

I picked up my discarded bread and jerky and as I stared at my meager scraps of food I was reminded of why I was currently in this situation. Suddenly I found I wasn't so hungry anymore. "Here you can have the rest of mine." I walked over to him and set it on his lap then returned to my little bed, curled up into my blanket, and tried to disappear from the world.

"Don't." I ordered from under my shelter when I suspected that he was going to say something to me. "Do not mock me or remind me of my situation."

"So you will spend the rest of your life in self pity?"

I sat up and locked stares with his dark eyes. "I've hardly had a chance for self pity." I hissed coldly. "Just because I'm not some powerful lumbering man like yourself it doesn't mean I'm any less of a human being."

"I never said you were only that you were less of a man." He countered cockily.

"So be it." I bit back and burrowed myself back under my blanket where I could continue to feel sorry for myself.

xx

Morning came long before I was prepared for it and along with it a sharp poking pain in my lower back.

"Wake up."

Unfortunately for me I was still here, sleeping on the ground, with the man transporting me to my new owner. No, I did not want to get up. "Leave me alone." I growled and shoved the foot that was poking me in the back away. "I'm still alive and I wish to stay right here until death takes me."

I only had a moment to register something that sounded like a grumble before I was unceremoniously hauled up to my feet.

"You can sleep all you want when you're dead." He glared at me his hard black eyes boring into mine.

"So kill me." I nodded up at him.

"Were it an option." He growled and turned to Shadow who was saddled up and ready to go. "Take care of any personal business then we depart."

After glaring at him trying to burn his soul from his body I resigned myself to my situation and moved behind one of the large boulders to relieve myself. "Do you think we can get me some shoes when we arrive at the next town?" I growled after stubbing my toe on a small rock.

"So you can run from me; no."

"No!" I hissed and glared at him when he turned to face me. "I would like to walk and not have to worry about stubbing my toes or stepping on sharp rocks or sticker bushes."

He looked down at my scraped up feet and sighed. "I'll considered it."

"Thank you." I nodded curtly, turned, and began walking away.

"Now where are you going?"

"You said we were leaving so I'm going." I stepped carefully over a large rock while lifting my blanket up highly like it was a skirt.

He walked up behind me, grabbed me around the waist, and walked back over to Shadow. "You're not walking." He set me up in the saddle again side saddle then settle in behind me.

"Oh Lord." I groaned and wrapped my arms around him tightly to hold on for dear life.

"It's not that bad." He growled as he slipped his arm around my waist.

I pressed my face into his chest. "How do you know you can't feel what I feel."

"True," he agreed. "but as long as you refuse to face your fear the less likely it is that I'll care."

I scowled into his chest. "You don't care about me anyway." I bit back. "I'm just a pouch of gold for you and nothing else."

He laughed at that causing his chest to rumble against my face. "That you are." He agreed.

"So facing or not facing my fear should not concern you."

"Perhaps I'm trying to instill some courage in you so you can face your new life with less fear."

I pulled back and stared up at him and though he had his hood on I could still see his face. "Well we all can't be fearless like your majesty." I hissed as I glared at him.

"I never said I was fearless." He smirked at me.

My eyes narrowed even further. "You don't have to." I growled. "At every turn you make sure I know what an all powerful, all knowing, all great man you are."

"Oh that hurts." He mockingly frowned at me. "You forgot to mention how utterly handsome and muscular I am."

"Were it so I would have." I jabbed back at him not amused.

He reached up, pushed his hood back, and leaned down close forcing me to stare into those dark eyes. "Say that again."

"I think," as I stared into his eyes I couldn't help myself I let the truth fall from my lips freely. "you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I could spend the rest of my life just staring at you, never wanting or daring to look away."

He lifted back up and snorted at me as he pulled his hood back over his head breaking the spell I was under. "That's what I thought."

I pressed my face back into his chest and scowled at myself. "I hate you." I hissed speaking of both him and myself.

"No you don't." He responded and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I think you love me."

"What?!" I jerked back and stared up at him. "I most certainly do not! Plus you're a man and I'm not attracted to men."

"You may not be attracted to men but you are at the very least attracted to me." He pointed out with a curt nod.

I sighed deeply through my nose. "Just because I think you're beautiful that doesn't mean I'm attracted to you."

"No I think it does." He nodded. "I've never heard anyone tell someone else they're beautiful unless they were wooing them." He looked down at me and arched a dark brow. "Is that what you're doing trying to woo me so I won't take you to your new owner?"

"Would it work?" I looked up at him hopefully.

"No."

"Then no I'm not!" I hissed and rested my forehead against his chest.

I had to think of a way to get out of this situation. I only had about a day and a half before we arrived at our destination. I needed a plan and one that would guarantee I could get away and Sebastian either wouldn't find me or couldn't find me.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the sun was half to midday we finally reached the small town we were heading towards.

"Food." I sighed as I looked towards the town.

"Agreed." He grumbled.

It turned out that Sebastian wasn't a very pleasant man when he was really hungry. Though I wouldn't imagine many would be when starved for breakfast. Sure I was hungry but that didn't mean getting testy over a simple question such as do horses relieve themselves while they walk? He acted like I slapped his mother and stabbed his favorite pet pig. He then informed me in a rather unseemly way not to talk to him again until he had food in his gut so for the most part I kept silent.

However if I thought he was testy with me it was nothing compared to the stable boy who came up to us and offered to take Shadow to the stables.

"That was uncalled for." I bit out as I watched the boy run off in tears.

He glared down at me. "What did I tell you?" He hissed.

I stared up at him matching his glare and I was beginning to think that that was his favorite facial expression. Though with all that dark hair and matching eyes it was no wonder he made that face so often, it was terrifying. "I am well aware of what you told me but yelling at the poor boy was completely unnecessary." My eyes narrowed even further. "And just know that making that face has no affect on me."

"If you don't close your mouth it will." He dismounted and in the process pulled me off with him.

"Don't you threaten me!" I jabbed a finger in his chest when he set me on my feet.

I have never in my life glared at someone so much as I had him in the last day. What was it about this man that could bring out my rage one time and the very next could have me spilling my deepest secrets to him? I decided that he was a very dangerous man and probably more so than the person who had hired him to buy me.

I only had a quick moment to see his eyes flash deadly from within his hood before he hauled me up and set me back on the saddle. My fear instantly took over causing me to grip the saddle tightly and to go rigid from head to toe.

"That should keep you quiet and out of my hair." He bit out then grabbed the reigns and began leading the horse through the town.

"Get me down!" I ordered through my clenched teeth.

He gave the reigns a hard jerk causing the horse to throw its head back which in turn forced me to tilt backwards. Of course that only terrified me all the more as I used every ounce of strength in my body to hold tight.

"Please." I whispered fearfully.

"Just be silent and sit there." He answered curtly.

I really didn't have much of a choice but to obey unless I wanted to fall to my death.

He led the horse over to the nearest inn and left it standing outside with me atop it while he went inside. How could he just leave me on this beast like that especially knowing how terrified I was?

"Now what do we have here?" A deep voice to my left questioned. "Strange that a cute little lass like yourself would be sitting out here half naked for any man to see." The man ran his hand up my exposed leg.

"Don't touch me." I hissed and wanted to jerk away but the fear that I might fall kept me right where I was.

His hand continued to rub up and down my leg. "If you didn't want me to touch you wouldn't be out here enticing men like this." He purred.

"I'm not a girl!" I growled disgustedly finally getting enough courage to move my leg away from his touch.

I saw him shrug from the corner of my eye and again began to rub my leg. "With legs like yours I could over look a detail or two."

What was it with my legs? This was not the first time in my life a man had pointed out that I had the legs of a woman. I had seen my mother's legs and the legs of the slave girls I was with and I never thought my legs looked anything like theirs.

"Stop touching me!" I again moved my leg but that didn't stop him as he moved his hand up higher reaching my thigh.

"I believe you want me to touch you." He purred. "Look at you sitting there practically naked with your clothes wrapped around your waist. You want it."

"I most certainly do not!" My eyes widened hugely when he ran his hand up my inner thigh getting way too close to something he shouldn't be getting close to. "Do something." I hissed at the horse.

In response Shadow threw his head back, whinnied loudly, and stomped a hoof to the ground.

Before anything more could be said or done Sebastian was standing there behind the man. I couldn't see his face under the hood but I could feel him glaring deadly at the man touching me.

"Is that yours?" He growled causing the man to spin around and stare up at him.

How dare he refer to me as a thing, a piece of property he owned… well I guess in a sense he did own me he did buy me after all. Though it wasn't him that was my actual owner just my transporter to get me to my owner. I was depressing myself all over again and that was the last thing I needed. To be honest being with Sebastian made me forget my situation sometimes and he did make me smile, it was going to be hard parting ways with him I was sure.

"Oh excuse me." The man withered as he stared up at Sebastian. "I didn't know he was with someone already."

"I highly doubt that." Sebastian growled. "Now you have three seconds to get lost or I'll make sure you're lost for the rest of your life."

"Yyes sir." The man stuttered then turned and took off running.

"Not a word." I bit out between clenched teeth when I felt his eyes upon me. "You're the one that left me out here."

He reached up and snatched me off the horse. "You are more troublesome than you are worth." He growled and carried me into the inn with me draped over his arm like I was a sack.

"Hey!" I wiggled in his arm. "It's you're fault not mine!"

"No," he set me on my feet in front of him. "if you weren't such a coward you could have handled it yourself."

"What?" I glared up at him. "What does that have to do with anything?" I could barely see his eyes under his hood and knew without a doubt he was glaring at me.

"You could have defended yourself." He bit out coldly.

"How?" I hissed up at him. "I'm not exactly in any position to do anything to anyone half naked as you keep me."

"That's no excuse," he growled. "you could have kicked him in the face."

"Oh just that easy." I waved a flippant hand through the air. "Just kick him in the face, no problem."

"You are testing my patience."

"And you have used up all of mine." I quickly countered back. "Now get food so you can eat and stop being so mean to everyone." I ordered with a pointed finger towards the kitchen.

"I will punish you." He whispered deadly.

"Do it." I challenged right back.

He stared at me for a long moment before he turned and walked over to the woman running the inn.

"Big baby." I huffed and moved to sit at one of the tables making sure to keep my legs carefully hidden within my blanket. I did not want to draw anymore attention to myself especially with how moody Sebastian was being.

xx

Once Sebastian had eaten his mood improved dramatically and I could do nothing but sigh in relief that he wasn't going to be so temperamental anymore. However that didn't mean he was anymore agreeable than he was before.

"You said you would!" I glared at him.

"No, I said I would think about it." He grabbed me by the arm. "And I decided against it."

"Well what if something happens and I need to run?" I looked up at him wide eyed. "Then what; what will I do?"

"Run carefully." He answered simply then picked me up and set me on Shadow sidesaddle.

I instinctly wrapped my arms around him when he mounted up behind me. "You're just afraid I'm going to run away from you." I growled into his chest.

"Perhaps." He turned Shadow towards the main gate to leave the town. "Your legs look like they could get you real far real fast."

"I do not have girl legs!" I glared up at him.

He smirked back. "No you don't. Yours are much nicer."

He was mocking me I could see it in his eyes if his smirk wasn't already giving him away. "I hate you." I growled and buried my face into his chest.

"We've been through this already," he tightened his arm around me. "you don't hate me."

"No I do." I replied against his chest. "You mock me, you make me ride this beast of a horse, and must I remind you of why I'm with you in the first place?" I nodded. "Yes I do hate you."

"Have you not wondered why I specifically chose you in the first place?"

"Actually I have." I looked up at him. "My guess is either I was the closest to you and it was easier to acquire me or,"

"I liked your legs." He cut me off with a leer.

I sighed deeply through my nose. "I'm not amused."

"I am." He chuckled.

"Well good for you." I hissed coldly. "I'm glad one of us is finding enjoyment in his life."

"I believe I have to especially since you're so depressing." He responded.

"Just stop talking to me." I bit out. "Treat me like the slave I am and leave me alone."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He questioned as he turned the horse so we were heading north.

I looked up at him and drew my brows deeply. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Well," he reached up, pushed his hood off, and stared down at me. "I did buy you as a pleasure slave therefore," he trailed off and smiled wickedly at me.

"If I had a knife right now I'd stab you." I glared up at him.

"I doubt you would if given the chance." He leaned down and stared deep into my eyes.

"Yes I would." I countered then got caught staring into those black pools which did nothing but cause me to wither inside and out. How could someone have eyes that could so easily weaken another's resolve? He had to be a product of the dark under lord sent here to consume souls just for the sheer pleasure of it.

"Now repeat that." He ordered and leaned a little closer.

"I…" I started but trailed off not knowing what to say. He was too close, too warm, too consuming, and I couldn't think. "I…" I tried again but nothing would come out of my mouth. I was mesmerized with no hope of breaking free of the spell he cast upon me.

"I agree." He whispered darkly.

Before I knew what was happening his warm powerful lips were covering my own to swallow my soul I was sure. Though I couldn't stop it from happening, encouraged it even by opening for the tongue prodding against the seam of my lips.

I was melting into him, becoming a part of him to never break free from his hold and I didn't care. The tongue dancing against my own showed me who truly owned me and it was not who he was delivering me to; it was him.

It all happened so quickly that it was over almost as quickly as it started when he pulled away from me and disappeared back under his midnight cloak. I could do nothing but hold on and stare up at him wide eyed and as confused as ever. What was he doing to me? Why did he kiss me like that? And why does he hide from me now?

I slowly ripped my gaze away from his hidden face and stared at his chest. I wanted to ask him why but I could feel it as sure as I was holding on to him that he wouldn't answer. He didn't want to talk and certainly did not want me to talk to him. I didn't care though because I really couldn't form any words anyway.

xx

It was late afternoon when we finally stopped for a rest near a small stream. My only thought was that I was finally going to get a bath albeit a cold one but clean was clean.

We had traveled the day in silence and even now I still had nothing to say to him. What could I say? Plus I guessed he was as confused as I was by the whole situation.

I muttered a thanks to him when he dismounted taking me with him and set me on my feet before him. Even saying that felt odd and awkward leaving me still unable to look up at him even when he handed me a small washing cloth. I didn't know if it was because he kissed me or because it was a HE that kissed me. I knew that until I sorted out the odd feelings within me there was no way I was going to be able to speak to him again.

I was sure he felt the same when he just turned without a word and walked Shadow over to the stream to drink. I sighed deeply and moved down away from him in order to take a quick bath in what little privacy the bushes along the edge would give me.

Laying my blanket over a bush I stepped over to the stream and stuck a toe in to see just how cold of a bath I was going to get. From the feel of the water on my little appendage my bath was going to be down right frigid. I sighed deeply to build my resolve, stripped myself of the large shirt, and laid it atop the blanket on the bush.

It was going to take a lot of nerve to force myself into the just barely thawed from the sun of spring water. "You can do this Ciel." I encouraged myself then quickly and carefully made my way to the deepest part of the stream.

My teeth began chattering almost instantly just from being calf deep in the water. So I hurried and with the little cloth Sebastian had gave me I went to work rubbing myself down from head to toe. I was cold but by hells teeth I was going to be clean.

By the time I was done my jaw ached from trying to prevent my teeth from chattering and my muscle were tense from trying not to shiver. I was a healthy bluish/white color and I had nothing to dry off with. So in all my naked glory I grabbed my blanket and shirt and moved to stand in the afternoon sun. I could feel the rays thawing me out instantly but not near fast enough.

I was shivering all over and decided that an ice cold bath probably wasn't the greatest idea but at least I was mostly clean.


	6. Chapter 6

"You'll catch a fever doing that." A deep voice said from behind me before his black cloak was wrapped around my cold body.

"I feel better though." I answered as his warmth still within the fabric began to warm my flesh.

"You weren't that dirty to begin with." He countered still hovering behind me.

"Glad you noticed." I half heartedly joked feeling very nervous all of a sudden and not knowing why.

His arms suddenly wrapped around me and his hot breath fanned my ear and cheek. "It's hard not to notice you." He whispered in a husky voice.

His words caused me to tremble within his hold. "Guess I won't be able to escape you then." I laughed stupidly.

"You wouldn't get far." He growled and tightened his hold possessively upon me.

I felt so small and fragile within his grasp yet at the same time I had never felt safer. "I don't think I want to escape you." I answered in a whisper as I leaned back against him while still clutching tight to my shirt and blanket.

"Good." He answered, spun me around, and again caught me by the lips kissing the breath right out of me.

If he wasn't holding me as he was I would have withered to the ground before him. Every sweep his tongue made across my own made we want to melt right there in his arms.

When he pulled away from me I stared up into his dark eyes not understanding what was happening between us. Was I not a slave he was delivering to someone else? Unless he did indeed buy me for himself. Yet if that were true I don't think it would have taken this long for him to kiss me or do anything else to me for that matter.

"Wh…" I started but was silenced when he grabbed me by the chin and pressed his thumb to my lips.

"You draw me to you." He whispered as he gently stroked my lips with the appendage and watched himself do so. "It's a pull I can no longer ignore." His eyes moved up to meet mine. "The way you press yourself against me when you wrap your arms around me. How easily you put so much trust into me," he snorted. "you do these things without knowing what you do. I cannot fight it any longer."

I grabbed his hand off my face. "But I'm not yours." I whispered with a frown then suddenly glared. "I shouldn't be anybody's possession."

"True." He agreed. "Yet that is the way of man, to be God."

"Let me go," I nodded. "and keep me."

"If I did I would be hunted and killed."

I scowled at that. "Then don't return. They never have to know you found me." I pointed out.

He smirked at that and I had never seen anything more beautiful. "Perhaps." He nodded. "However I would be losing a lot of gold by not turning you over."

I narrowed my eyes upon him. "And do tell what do you need so much gold for?"

"That my dear little boy is none of your business." He smirked that beautiful smirk at me then turned and walked over to Shadow.

Well that just made me rather angry and I wasn't even sure why. He could kiss me like that not once but twice and he couldn't tell me why he needed his precious gold. As near as I could tell he was nothing but a nomad anyway running jobs for bastards that'd be better of dead.

"Finish what you're doing we have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall." He ordered. "I feel like sleeping in a bed and the next village is some distance from here."

That certainly got me moving. The thought that I was going to be in a warm room sleeping on a bed instead of the ground forced a huge smile to my lips. I pulled his cloak off, put the shirt back on, turned the cloak inside out, and wrapped myself back in it wet side out.

I walked over to him as I folded my blanket and drew my brows. "How many of those do you have?" I questioned as I handed him the blanket and eyed the new black cloak he was wearing.

"Just the two." He took the blanket and tied it to the back of the saddle. "It's always wise to have a clean set of clothes with you in case you get dirty or stabbed."

"What?!" I stared wide eyed at him. "Stabbed? What do you mean stabbed?"

"Are you simple?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Of course not!" I bit out. "I mean I've never heard anyone talk about being stabbed like it was common place."

"Well you haven't been to the places I've been now have you." He answered then picked me up and set me on the saddle.

I instantly wrapped my arms around him when he mounted behind me and held tight. "Why would I?" I questioned and buried my face into his chest when he spurred Shadow into a fast trot. "My life was never about drinking and women."

"Then that would make you better than the bottom half of society."

"Is that you," I looked up at him. "the bottom half?"

He gave a small shrug as he stared at me. "If I choose it but for the most part I try to stay out of society's eye."

"Why?"

"Look at yourself and the situation you're now in and tell me why." He nodded curtly at me. "Man always wants to rule another man and take what they have for their own. They don't care what they do or to whom as long as it gets them the end they desire." He growled in a low voice.

I stared up at him with my brows drawn deeply. "Something happened to you didn't it. Someone took from you all you had because you wouldn't bow to them."

He pressed his lips into a thin tight line and I knew I had hit very close to the truth. So instead of pressing for more I looked away and laid my head against his chest. He didn't want to talk about it I could tell based on how tense he suddenly became.

"I'm sorry." I whispered causing him to wrap an arm around me and hold me tight.

xx

I crawled onto the bed, sprawled out on my back, and sighed happily. "A real bed and hot food." I smiled up at the ceiling of the room.

It had been a long day of riding and little to no talking. Both of us apparently had too much on our minds to want to talk to the other. Though all I could think was about was how to convince Sebastian not to deliver me to whoever hired him. So far my ideas equaled none beyond escaping him; which I didn't really want to do either.

"You act as if you've never had either." Sebastian said as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

I lifted up and looked over at him. "Well I wouldn't say never but it has been awhile since I've had either."

"The slaver didn't feed you?" He questioned as he pushed the hood off his head.

"I'm not sure that what he gave us could be considered food." I nodded at him. "He made sure we had the bare minimum to keep us alive."

He slipped his robe off and laid it on the back of the chair by the small table. "Greed." He shrugged. "The less he has to pay for his slaves the more money he gets to keep in his pouch."

I scowled at that thinking about the other slaves I was with and wondered what happened to them. "I don't want to talk about that." I laid down and turned onto my side putting my back to him.

I felt him sit down on the edge of the bed behind me. "Painful pasts are always hard to forget."

"Does anyone ever forget?" I rolled over and looked up at him.

His eyes became hard as he stared at me. "No." He answered coldly.

I sat up and for reasons I couldn't understand wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry." I whispered not knowing why or for what I was apologizing for.

He snorted as his arms found their way around me. "It's not your responsibility to apologize nor do you know what you're saying sorry for."

"True but sometimes it's just nice to know someone is sorry for the pain you suffered."

"Only if it's the ones who caused the pain." He pointed out. "Even then if you were the one who caused the pain I assure you that you would not be sitting here alive." He growled coldly.

I pulled back and looked up at him wanting to know what happened but afraid he wouldn't tell if asked. "You were beat." I nodded.

He stared down at me and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Do not press for it's none of your concern." He growled.

"Why?" I scowled up at him. "What harm is going to come if I know what happened to you?"

"None but as I said it is none of your concern." He released me and stood up. "Do not press." He growled deadly when I opened my mouth to respond to that.

"Why?" I argued. "I want to know."

"Enough!" He bit out and narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "Do not question business that does not concern you!"

"Just tell me why I can't know!" I glared right back at him.

His hand shot out and caught me by the neck as his eyes turned cold and hard.

I could do nothing but stare up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"I'm," he started as he slowly released my neck and looked away from me.

He muttered something that sounded like an apology then grabbed his cloak, put it on, and swept from the room. I could do nothing but sit there and stare wide eyed at the now closed door.

What had happened to him? Who did it and why? I wanted to know especially for him to react like that to me asking meant it was serious. Actually I was pretty sure that it was a lot worse than anything I went through. I decided I was someday, somehow, someway going to find out.

xx

It took me awhile to fall asleep, I couldn't stop watching the door waiting for Sebastian to come back. This was probably my one chance to escape but I didn't want to, not from him. I didn't know what was happening between us. I just knew I didn't want it to end and leaving him would have done just that.

However my exhaustion from a hard day of riding outweighed my need to see Sebastian when he came back. So I buried myself under the blankets and let darkness take me into another world only my mind could create.

I don't know how long I slept before I felt a warm body press against my own. Somehow even in my sleep I knew who that body belonged to along with the long arms that encircled me and held me tight.

It didn't take long for the smell of alcohol to enter my nose bringing me fully awake. "You're drunk." I accused pulling from his embrace and sitting up to look at him squinting my eyes against the dark room.

"Not completely." He answered, grabbed me by the wrist, and pulled me back down.

"But enough." I tried to break free of his hold and only succeeded in forcing him to hold me tighter.

"A man is allowed a few drinks in life." He growled, rolled us over so I was under him, and pinned my hands above my head.

I could barely make out his dark features against the dark room. "I guess." I nodded. "But it was a bottle of drinks that brought me to be where I am now." I pointed out.

"You think the worst." He leaned in closer to me. "Is where you are now so bad?"

I stared up at him letting his question settle. "With you?" I shook my head lightly. "No. It's after." I whispered and turned to look away from him. "When you give me to someone else so they can own me."

He leaned down and rested his forehead against the side of my head. "You believe with me your life would be easier? Better?"

"Would it?" I questioned back.

"Always on the move, hired to do jobs you don't like, fighting, living off the land." He pressed his lips to my ear. "You believe that would be easier."

"Than a sex slave?" I whispered. "Yes."

"Again you may or may not be used as that. You don't know what you'll be when you arrive at your destination."

"If you would tell me I would know."

"I don't know anymore then you do." He nuzzled my ear. "I never actually met the man who bought you."

"Was it you?" I questioned hopefully.

I felt him smirk at that. "How does a man not meet himself?"

I sighed deeply. "I can hope."


	7. Chapter 7

A long time in coming but when it comes to getting into lemon scenes my brain shuts down. I absolutely abhor writing lemons so don't ask when the next chapter will come out. Though I just might recycle a lemon from another fic I have and call it day, and though I've done that several times as well it still annoys me. Let's just face it here writing lemons SUCKS! Ah well hope you enjoy, much love for you all. Keva

xx

He maneuvered both my hands into one of his so his other hand could grab me by the chin. He turned my head so I was facing him and without a word his lips found my own. I tried to break free of his hold when his free hand moved from my face and trailed down to my thigh. He pushed my shirt up to expose my leg completely and trailed his fingers up to my hip.

"Sebastian," I pulled away and gasped at the feel of his fingers grasping my hip pulling me tighter against him. "please." I didn't know what I was pleading for but what ever it was I wanted it more than anything in the world right now.

"You don't belong to me." He whispered as he brushed his lips against my own. "I can't give you this."

"No." I jerked my hands free of his hold, wrapped my arms around his neck, and held him tight like he was going to vanish at any moment. "Don't leave me." I managed to wrap my legs around his waist and pulled him tight against me. I could feel his heat through his clothes searing me to my very core.

He chuckled at that. "Silly boy," he pulled back and stared down at me with that smirk I loved but at the same time hated. "I've spent too much gold on you to leave you anywhere."

"You," I stared up wide eyed up at him. "you did buy me. It was you."

He continued to smirk at me and shook his head. "You can say it and hope for it all you want but it will never be. You're not mine."

"Why? Why can't I belong to you?" I stared pleadingly up at him. "I want to be with you. I love you."

He arched a dark brow at that. "Love me? You silly silly boy. Love." He snorted. "You know nothing about life or love." He planted a quick kiss on my lips and ground his hips against me.

"Show me." I nodded up at him. "Show me life and love. Show me what it is to be with you." I arched up pressing my body against his. "Make me yours for the rest of eternity."

"No." He suddenly pulled away from me and got out of the bed.

I sat up and stared at him. "What?"

"What you want is something I can't give you." He grabbed his robe and put it on. "Get some sleep we're leaving early." He ordered with an edge to his voice and quickly left the room.

I sat there staring at the door not sure what to do or even what happened. "Sebastian?" I whispered wanting to go after him but not sure if I should or not.

What was happening between us? It was getting harder and harder to remember who and what I was and who Sebastian really was to me. What I did know for sure was that I wanted nothing more in the world than to stay with Sebastian for the rest of my life.

xx

"Please don't do this." I pleaded and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, pressing my face against his chest. "Don't."

"I have no choice." He placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to push me away from him.

"You do." I looked up at him. "No one has to know you found me." I nodded. "Maybe you were killed, maybe I was killed, maybe you can't find me. Anything could have happened to either of us."

"True but eventually someone is going to see me with you and word will get back." He sighed deeply. "It's unavoidable."

"I'll run away." I nodded. "I don't want to leave you but not belonging to someone else is more important. I have a right to live my own life."

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "You may think that and maybe it should be that way but when gold is involved free will is nothing but a hopeless dream."

"Is gold so important to you?"

"Not necessarily." He nodded down at me before he picked me up and set me on Shadow. "However life is very important to me," he mounted the horse and settled in the saddle behind me. "especially keeping mine."

I frowned deeply at that. "But what about mine. Does my life not have any meaning or value?"

He wrapped his arm around me and spurred Shadow into a trot causing me to go stiff in the spine. "To someone else; yes. For yourself; no."

"I'm a person not property." I whispered sadly.

"Again that is the way of man," he pointed out simply. "to be God over all others."

"Well if someone has to be God over me why can't it be you?"

He held me tight against his chest and buried his face into my neck. "You want me to rule you?"

"Yes." I whispered and pressed tighter against him. "If someone must rule me I want it to be you."

"Just because I'm the first person to show you any kindness since your mother sold you," he loosened his grip on me. "is no reason to put so much trust into me."

"That's not why." I scowled.

"It is and it is because you are looking for a way out of your fate. You think I can save you."

I narrowed my eyes though he couldn't see me do so from behind me. "You could if you really wanted to. So why don't you want to?"

He snorted. "You aren't the only one with life problems trying to escape his fate."

I swallowed my fear as best I could and worked to turn myself around to face him in the saddle with a lot of help from him. "What are you running from?!" I glared up at him after I had a tight grip around his waist to hold on and to push down the anxiety from my fear of falling from all my moving around.

"As I have said before my life and why I choose to do what I do does not concern you." He glared down at me.

"At this point I don't care." I growled. "I want to know." I nodded determinedly up at him. "The worst thing you can do to me is either kill me or beat me and with knowing what I am that's no different than what's happening to me anyway."

"Irregardless." He growled. "Mind your own."

"Why can't you tell me?" I demanded angrily. "What horrible thing is going to happen if you tell me?"

"For the last time drop it." He hissed coldly.

I fell silent at the anger I could hear in his voice. I laid my head against his chest listening to his heart beat trying to sort out his mysterious past. What was he hiding that he couldn't tell me? I mean considering who and what I was who was I going to tell? Really the truth of the matter was I didn't care who or what he was I just didn't want to be parted from him.

xx

The silence between us reigned on for the rest of the day and even long after we stopped to camp. I had nothing to say to him especially since he was going to make sure I remained as what he bought me as. He was right I was putting all my hopes for freedom into his hands and it was a foolish move on my part.

At this point my only option for freedom was running. Yet how was I going to get away? I didn't have shoes, nor clothes aside from the white shirt Sebastian gave me, and I had no idea where we were. So where would I run to and how far would I get if I tried?

I set about making myself a little bed with the blanket he gave me and ignored his questioning look. Yes I was silent and no I didn't have anything to say to him not even a thank you for the blanket. I was a slave in the midst of being transported from one owner to the next and Sebastian was nothing but my ride to get there.

I slipped my tired body into my little bed and put my back to the man sitting across from me watching. I could feel his midnight eyes boring into me but I chose to ignore it. What good would it do me to acknowledge him especially since he made it quite clear what we were to each other. I was a nobody and he was just a shadow escaping his own troubles there was no room for our paths to intertwine. Our paths could only meet and run parallel until the time came for them to diverge into different directions.

"Ah so you've decided to submit to your fate."

I could hear the smirk in his tone and chose to ignore that as well. "Yes." I answered simply knowing that he was trying to instigate me.

"Is it because you're a coward or because you know you can't change your path?"

"Does it matter which it is?" I questioned back. "You've made it quite clear that I have no choice or say in my life. So why bother trying to change that which is beyond my ability to change?" I sighed deeply. "And do not mock me for my choice in submitting especially when you refuse to fight against your own fate."

Before I could process what was happening he was on me pinning my hands above my head. I didn't struggle or fight back just stared up emotionlessly into the dark black pools staring down at me glinting deadly.

"You know nothing of what I do." He hissed.

"No?" I questioned flatly. "You're running; it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. So long as you continue to run from your past your nothing but a coward." I shrugged. "But then again as you so often put it that's none of my business so it doesn't matter what you do or what I think."

I wasn't sure what happened but one second he was glaring deadly at me the next his lips were covering my own. He was so confusing in his actions from one moment to the next that I just couldn't keep up with him. He made no sense; what did he want from me?

Was I just a means to an end for him? A toy? A game? A temporary escape from his own nightmarish troubles? What ever I was to him he couldn't keep playing these two sides with me.

I twisted my head away and stared off to the side. "Stop." I ordered determinedly. "I can no more be an escape for you than you can for me. You don't own me." I whispered quietly.

"You're right I don't." He agreed. "But you already gave me your soul so I possess the deeper part of you. Remember telling me that you wanted to belong to me, that you loved me? If that isn't handing over all or yourself to me I don't know what is. "

Yes I remembered telling him that and now I was sorely regretting it. "Then give it back." I looked back up at him. "I don't want you to have any part of me. I'm a slave and you're nothing to me but a ride to my new master. Therefore you shouldn't have any part of me."

"No." He smirked down at me as jerked the shirt I was wearing up until it was bunched around my chest. "What's given to me I keep and I will never give it back." He purred darkly jerked the shirt off of me faster than I could blink then smashed his lips to mine in a demanding possessive kiss.

I attempted to fight back but it was futile at best. Sebastian just had this way about him that no matter what he did to me I fell weak and submissive to him. How did he get so much control over me so easily?

I arched my back sharply when Sebastian moved his lips down over my chest, wrapped his lips around my nipple, and gave it a hard suck. It was almost painful but felt good until he gave it a little bite causing me to gasp. I jerked my hands trying to break free of his hold either to hold him closer or push him away; I wasn't quite sure which. I just knew that what he was doing was kind of painful but felt good.

"Tell me Ciel," he ordered almost darkly as he moved his lips to my other nipple as his free hand trailed down over my bared hip. "are you a virgin in every way?"

"Nnn…" I trailed off with a painful gasp when he bit my nipple harshly.

"Don't lie to me." He hissed as he lifted up and looked down at me.

I stared in to his dark onyx before I turned my head to the side. "Yes." I whispered almost shamefully. I never understood why a woman was expected to be a virgin till marriage but it was shameful for a man to be one after the age of thirteen. Was it so wrong that I was a virgin?

It wasn't like I wanted to be but the women in my village treated me like I was one of them. I knew all their secrets, who really was a virgin, who really wasn't, who was having an affair with who, and every other scandal they were or weren't involved in. Actually before my mother sold me I was pretty certain some of them were planning on dressing me up like a girl to see if they could land me a man. I couldn't quite prove it but every time they paid me a visit I had an uneasy feeling that they were up to no good. Yet I never found out for sure what they were doing for soon after I was sold into slavery for a bottle of whiskey.

However that had nothing to do with what was happening to me now. For I suddenly had a fluttering in my stomach that said my virginity was going to be gone within the hour.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so I finally got around to kicking this lemon out which means I stole it from one of my other fics and altered it to fit this one. So if it looks familiar to any of you that would be why. Now I need to give you all a little forewarning in regards to this fic so you'll be prepared (and I'll warn you again) but this fic is going to be heading to a place that might skeeve people a little. I'm not going into deep detail about it but the short of it is there will be forced cross dressing, sex, and marriage not in this chapter though and probably not the next either. So if this is a problem for any of you I totally understand if you tap out now before we get too much deeper into this fic. Probably should have put this at chapter one but... hindsight and all that.

So anyway there you go and if you stick around after that well I appreciate it. If not I totally understand. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

He picked up where he left off forcing me to arch my back sharply and moan when he nipped almost painfully upon my other nipple. He gave it one more swirl of his tongue then slowly kissed his way down my chest to my navel where he gave a dip of his tongue in the dip before continuing working his way down until he was laying between my thighs.

I looked down the length of my body at the dark haired being between my legs then just as quickly threw my head back against when he nipped upon my inner thigh.

He slowly worked his way inward until he came to my center and trailed his tongue up my length and licked up the small bead of liquid that had built up on his tip. He swirled his tongue around it causing deep moans to fall from my lips before he took me into his mouth fully.

When I tried to thrust my hips up Sebastian pushed them back down and held them tight to keep me from moving further. I felt like I was dying a slow pleasurable death. Every single pass over me made my vision blur more until I could see nothing but sparks of colors shooting around in front of my eyes. I gasped breathlessly when I felt something cool and wet slide over the tight ring of muscles between my cheeks before that something began to press in and breech my tight ring.

Sebastian gave another hard suck upon me causing me to arch tightly and give him the second he needed to press his second finger inside me. I felt good but uncomfortable as he slowly pumped his digits in and out parting his fingers in order to stretch me. I didn't know if it hurt or not nor was I sure I if I wanted more or less of him inside me.

Once he was satisfied that he had me as prepared as he could he pulled away from me causing me to whimper and sat back on his knees as he make quick work of his own clothing. Before I could register what was going on due to all the heat building up within he was once again atop me staring intently.

He placed a kiss on my lips drawing my eyes to his midnight eyes. "Ciel." He whispered to get my attention. "Are you ready?"

I looked up at him, slipped my arms around his neck, and nodded. "Yes."

"Good." He grinned, lined himself up, and began pressing himself slowly inside me.

I buried my face into his neck and gritted my teeth sharply. It was horribly painful and I didn't think he could take it. I mean I heard the woman of my village talking about their first time and some of them did say it hurt and some didn't. However was it even more different for me because I was a boy or did it just hurt some and not others no matter the sex?

Sebastian stopped, pulled me from his neck, and stared down at my clenched face. "Ciel look at me." He order with a light kiss to my lips. "Look at me." He ordered again when my eyes still didn't open.

I slowly cracked my eyes open and locked stares with him.

"Relax and breathe." He whispered. "Just relax, breathe, and look at me."

I took a deep breath followed by another as I tried to relax my body from head to toe. I kept my eyes locked with his and focused on the emotion swirling within those dark depths.

He trailed his right hand up my arm to my hand, laced our fingers together before bringing it down and holding it next to my head. "Keep your eyes locked with mine." He ordered as he stroked his thumb against the back of my hand.

Another deep breath expanded my chest before I gave a small nod letting him know I was ready. I felt him press further into me slowly filling and stretching me until I was sure he was going to rip in two. Yet as I stared into his eyes I could in no way stop him. I wanted this wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything even my freedom.

"Are you okay?" He questioned and nuzzled his nose to my cheek.

I took a deep breath trying to relax even more and nodded. "Yes I just want to be with you."

Sebastian smiled at that and pressed his lips to mine sweeping me up into a devastatingly distracting kiss. It was working too for soon my mind was so focused on the tongue dancing in my mouth it took me a moment to realize that the was slowly thrusting into me.

As the pleasure began to build once again I jerked my hand free of Sebastian's hold and wrapped my arms around his neck holding him close. I pressed my feet down and pushed up against him wanting to feel him deeper and to ease the ache burning deep within my gut.

When he pulled back and slowly rolled into me with a deep groan I couldn't help but hold him tight. "Sebastian," I gasped pleadingly. "make it go away." I begged not really sure I wanted anything to go away at all.

"As you wish." He growled with another long deep roll of his hips.

I trailed my hands down over his back, grabbed him by the hips, and pulled him tight against me until out hips were grinding together. "Deeper." I moaned pleadingly.

Sebastian began a steady yet slow rhythm of rocking deep into me grunting and groaning every time I would clench tightly around him and bite his neck. "You feel so damn good." He ground out, pulled back, and thrust back in hard.

He suddenly lifted up onto his knees, grabbed my sides, pulled me up into his lap, and buried his face into my neck. "Ride me." He ordered against my ear.

I easily obeyed by grabbing him by the shoulders rising and lowing myself feeling him stretch me deeper and deeper each time I pressed down. With every rise and fall I increased my pace until I was riding him hard and fast.

I could feel his eyes watching me as little beads of sweat began to build up on my brow and could do nothing but moan his name over and over again. He leaned in, latched onto my neck, and began sucking, licking, nipping, and biting upon my heated flesh. If he left a hickey I didn't care I wanted the world to know I belonged to him and no other no matter the fate in store for me.

I tilted my head back breaking the kiss, feeling close so oh so close to something so grand I would never be able to put it into proper words. "Sebastian I'm…" I gasped and began riding him as fast as I could trying to get more of that pleasure building within.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Give all of yourself to me." He ordered. "And I want you to look at me as you do."

I tried to open my eyes but couldn't get them to do more than barely crack open. I so badly wanted to obey him but the pressure in my body was too much to fight off. It was controlling every aspect of my body and more than my mind ever could.

I gripped Sebastian's shoulders tightly before I arched his back and fell blindly into my cosmic end. I felt Sebastian curl his fingers over my shoulders and with a hard jerk down followed me into the abyss of pleasure.

xx

I slowly awoke the next morning feeling cold and alone. Sebastian's warm body was nowhere near leaving me to slowly blink my eyes open and try to find him. I easily found him saddling up Shadow for us to depart.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing?" I questioned with a yawn.

"Getting ready to go." He answered with a side glance at me. "What does it look like?"

"Where are we going and what about breakfast?" I drew my brows as I stared at him.

He sighed deeply then turned back to Shadow tightening the saddle straps. "You can eat as we ride and I still have a job to do."

"But?" I stared wide eyed at his back. "What about…"

"It should have never happened." He cut me off. "You're not mine and if it's found out we'll both be dead."

I jumped to my feet, ran over to him, and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. "No I don't care," I held tighter when he grabbed my wrist to pry me away. "I'd rather be dead than be a possession."

He let off a deep annoyed sigh. "Be that as it may I much like my life in my body." He countered. "And for the last time no matter how much you want me to keep you I can't. There's too much at stake for me to risk bringing down any wrath upon my head."

I stepped away from him, jerked him around, and slapped him clean across the face. "You can't play with me like this!" I hissed angrily. "I'm not a toy or a thing I'm a human being!"

He just stood there staring at me as a red hand print began to appear on his cheek.

"Don't do this to me." I whispered pleadingly when he made no move to say or do anything.

"Gather your things we have to go." He answered and turned back to his horse. "We'll arrive at our destination by mid afternoon so be ready."

With that he completely dismissed me like and put me right back in my place. I was a slave being taken to my new master and he was my ride to get there.

xx

The first hour or so of the ride I sat in front of him so lost in thought that my fear of heights barely registered in my mind. I knew I had to escape this situation somehow but on the same side I didn't want to leave Sebastian. I just knew with him was where I belonged but how was I suppose to convince him of that?

The only thing I was sure of was that whatever he was running from was the only thing making sure he fulfilled his duty. Yet that was the thing; what was he running from? Aside from the highway men from the forest no one made any other attempts on us for robbery or otherwise. So did that mean he wasn't wanted by anyone?

It only made sense. So what was it if it wasn't being hunted to be captured? Maybe he wasn't exactly running from someone maybe he was running from his destiny. Maybe he wanted to escape the position he was born in or maybe he was like me.

Maybe he was a sex slave and managed to gain his freedom from his owners and now he couldn't find his place. Maybe just maybe what happened to him kept him from finding his way back to join society proper. Then again maybe I was wrong.

How would I know who and what he was beyond what he would and wouldn't tell me. All I could say for certain was that he name was Sebastian, had killed people, was a errand man, and did but didn't own a horse. The rest of who and what he was was left up for me to imagine and that was a vast ocean of possibilities.

Maybe there was someone being held captive and he was running these errands to free whoever it could be. Or maybe he was still a slave and only did as he owner commanded him to. Or maybe he was a price running from his birthright no wanting to eventually take up the eventual position of king.

Yet then again why was I bothering wasting my time trying to sort him out when I should be trying to sort out how to escape my own fate. There had to be a way out of this and the only way I was going to find it was to stop worrying about who Sebastian really was. I needed to focus on myself and myself alone for if I didn't God only knew what was going to happen to me.


	9. Chapter 9

For the sake of this fic from here on a few things as pertaining to Ciel's daddy. One let's pretend he's a little more manly than he looks (honestly to me he looks suspiciously a lot like Sebastian but hey that's just me). Two he has multiple names as per the time period-ish era-ish world-ish I'm writing this (haven't exactly said what world or time period they're in). Three he has a deceased brother. Lastly he's not a... well that one will work itself out in this chapter; sorta.

Now for another thing. I didn't put a lemon for this chapter because I just can't do it back to back when the fic isn't some perverted, twisted, sex fiend, sex fic. However that's not to say there won't be another lemon later because there will be so just keep your knickers on. I think that's about it for now so on to the chapter. Hope you all enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"There it is."

I stared at the castle in the distance that was really nothing but large dot on the horizon and sighed deeply. "How easy do you think it will be to escape?"

I felt him shrug from behind me. "I couldn't say. It depends on the people in residence there and how well guarded it is."

I sighed again and slumped against him. I tried to think of every possible escape route and came up with nothing. I even tried to run during our midday rest and got as far as maybe a yard before Sebastian easily caught me. I probably would have made it further had I had shoes.

"I guess I could give it a try and see how far I could get." I snorted knowing full well I wouldn't get very far at all.

"You could." He agreed. "Look Ciel," he started causing me to turn and look up at him. "if I could stop this I would but your fate is out of my hands."

"Why can't you just let me go?" I questioned pleadingly.

He wrapped his arm around me and buried his face into my neck. "I would if I could but if I did both our lives will be null." He planted a kiss upon my pulse point just under my ear. "All I can give you is myself until late day."

I nodded and pressed back against him. "I'll take that for now." I whispered.

"As you wish." He whispered back and turned Shadow towards the woods off the road.

We got a little way into the woods before we came to a small clearing covered in tufts of grass and leaves. Sebastian dismounted and pulled me down with him before removing a blanket from the saddle bag. He gave Shadow a small slap to the thigh sending him trotting off deeper into the woods and spread the blanket out for us to sit on.

He settled himself down so he was leaning against the trunk of the tree and pulled me down into his lap. "Ciel I don't know what your life is going to be like once we arrive." He started causing me to stare up at him. "All I can tell you is that the man who hired me to find you seems a decent sort and may not want you as a sex slave."

I drew my brows deeply at that. "But I thought you said you never met him."

He smirked at that. "Clever and you're right I did say that because it's true. I only know what he is based on what others have said he is."

"Oh." I nodded not much comforted by that at all. "Well can you at least tell me his name?"

"I can only tell you that his first name is Vincent."

"Like my father." I snorted though I never actually met the man. As far as I knew he ran off before I was born leaving my mother pregnant and alone.

"Perhaps that's a sign." He tried to comfort with a nuzzle to my neck.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed deeply. "I'll never be my own man. Forever I'll be a slave to someone else."

"Forever is a long time." He whispered. "Until the future comes to be nothing is written in stone."

"True." I agreed. "However when your future is controlled by someone else the road can be frightening."

"Then I will give you some advice." He smirked darkly at me. "My job is to deliver you however that doesn't mean you have to stay."

I drew my brows as I locked stares with him. "Are you saying to run away as soon as I get there and you'll take me with you?"

"I didn't say that at all." He nodded. "All I said was you didn't have to stay once I delivered you."

I stared at him thoughtfully trying to sort out what he was saying. "Well, tell me this then. If I did run away after you delivered me would you be out here waiting for me?"

"Doubtful." He shrugged. "I do have other business to tend to once I fulfill this contract."

"Then why suggest it?" I scowled.

"Just giving you options." He smirked at me. "For all you know your dream life awaits you or your worst nightmare. Only when you arrive will you know for sure."

He wasn't helping at all and only adding to my stress over the whole situation. Though perhaps I could just knock him over the head, grab Shadow (or maybe not), and run away. Then again I could just tell him that that's what I was planning and save us both some time and trouble.

What I really needed to do was follow his suggestion; run away as soon as I can once I arrive.

"So will you do me one favor before we get there?" I questioned as I stared up at him wide eyed and hopefully.

He smiled at me as his dark eyes glowed. "As you wish." He purred then pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. "Just remember," he pulled back a little and stared deep into my eyes. "you'll always be mine first."

"Always." I whispered with a small nod.

"Good." He again pressed his lips to mine in a possessive kiss with a message of what was to come before the day was over.

xx

"My son!"

"Son?" I drew my brows and stepped closer to Sebastian when the man stopped in front of me.

"Yes son." The man nodded and wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly. "I've been looking for you for some time now."

"What?" My eyes widened as the man released his hold on me. "I don't understand what is going on?" I stared up at him.

"Right," he nodded at me. "there is much that needs to be explained but first let's get you cleaned and rested from your long journey."

I watched in stunned silence as the man who called me his son looked at Sebastian and held out a large pouch to him.

"Thank you for finding him for me."

Sebastian gave a small curt nod and took the pouch. "If you are in need of my services again you know where to find me."

"I will be in contact." The man nodded at him. "I may have you collect his mother to answer for what she has done."

"As you wish." Sebastian gave a small bow of his head then placed his hand on my shoulder. "Best of luck to you Master Ciel."

I shook my head. "No you can't leave me here."

"This is where you belong with your father."

"I don't know him." I whispered not caring whether the man could hear me or not.

"You will get to know him." He gave me a light push towards the man claiming to be my father. "Give it a chance."

"But..." I trailed off as I stared at the man wide eyed.

"Don't worry son no harm will come to you here." He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"I do not know you how can I know what you say is truth?" I stepped back from him. "My mother said she loved me and sold me for a bottle of whiskey. If I can't trust the woman that claimed to love me how can I trust a stranger?"

"You trusted me." Sebastian said from behind me as he mounted Shadow.

I spun around to stare at him. "I had no choice you let me continue to think I was a slave and you were just transporting me." My chest ached knowing Sebastian was going to leave me here alone with these people and I would most likely never see him again.

"True but this is your place now best of luck to you Master Ciel may your future be long and fruitful." He gave me a small bow of his head before he trotted off leaving me behind.

"Come son." The man again placed his hand on my shoulder. "You must be tired and have many questions."

"Yes." I nodded numbly.

I reluctantly turned and followed the man claiming to be my father into the castle barely hearing a word he was saying to me. I didn't think Sebastian would actually leave me just like that after everything we've been through but apparently he could and did.

"Son?"

"What?" I looked up at the man blankly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, no, I mean," I shook my head. "it's been a long trip here." I mumbled trying to get my mind to focus but it wouldn't. Sebastian was the only thing I could concentrate on and the fact that he was gone for good.

"Well lets get you to your room so you can get cleaned up and rest a bit before we discuss all that's happened up to this point." He pulled me into another hug. "I'm glad to finally have you home where you belong."

I didn't know how to respond to that because I wasn't glad to be here. The man I fell in love with was gone and I felt like a giant weight had suddenly landed on my chest suffocating me.

"What is your name?" I questioned trying to distract myself from Sebastian's departure.

"Vincent Edward William Alistair Phantomhive." He smiled over his shoulder at me. "But you can call me Malcolm until you're more comfortable with me and able to call me father."

Well that confirmed he was my father if the fact that I looked like him didn't already. The only difference I could see between the two of us was that he was the manly version of myself. He was taller, more broad, more muscled, and his voice was much deeper than my own.

Maybe my mother was right; I should have been a girl.

"I share your name for the most part." I mumbled from behind him as we hiked the stairs. "My name is  
Vincent Ciel Edward Phantomhive except everyone calls me Ciel."

"Ciel was your uncle's name." He stopped in front of a thick door and turned to face me. "I intended on giving you my name proper but the day you were born your uncle was killed by mercenaries and it was only fitting that you took his name."

"Oh;" I bowed my head. "sorry for your loss."

"No worries son it was long ago." He patted me on the shoulder. "Now get some rest and I'll have the servants bring you some food and bath water. Then in the morning we will discuss what has happened these many years since your mother ran away with you."

"Thank you." I bowed not sure if that was what I was supposed to do or not.

"No need to be so formal with me." He smiled down at me. "I'm just glad to finally have you back home." He wrapped me into another tight hug then released me. "I will see you in the morning."

"Yes sir, father, I mean thank you." I felt like a complete idiot; what was I supposed to say to this man? Or for that matter how was I suppose to act?

He chuckled lightly and gave me another pat on the back. "Have a good night son." Then he turned and left me standing in front of the door staring at his retreating form.

I turned and entered the bedroom once he was out of sight and before I could close the door behind me three servants appeared out of nowhere and followed me in.

"Um... can I help you?"

"Oh no Master Phantomhive we're here to help you." A young girl nearly my age curtsied deeply before me.

"That's okay I..." I was cut off when one of the other girl's began pulling my shirt off.

Before I knew what was happening to me I was standing in the middle of the room bare as the day I was born being measured from head to toe. I was too shocked by what they were doing to protest and I wasn't sure they would have listened to a word I said anyway.

I watched with my arms raised out from my sides as more women entered the room carrying several buckets of water followed by two large men bringing up the rear with a tub. I was sure the whole castle was going to be in here before the night was up. If I had any sort of mind about myself and wasn't so shocked at this sudden turn of events in my life I would be utterly embarrassed.


	10. Chapter 10

On a roll... WHOOT!

TW starting this chapter for forced cross dressing if it's an issue tap out now.

xx

Everything went by in such a blur that before I knew it I was comfortably tucked into bed with a full belly and finally alone with my thoughts. It was the last thing I wanted at the moment.

All I could manage to think about was Sebastian and how he could just leave me here like he did. Did he do it because he didn't think he was good enough for me? Maybe he did it because this man claiming to be my father would eventually come looking for me himself and he was worried about what would happen if Vincent found us.

Or maybe he didn't care about me at all and everything he said were just empty words to gain an end to a means.

That thought hurt to the deepest part of my being worse then what my mother did to me. He wouldn't do that to me; would he? But why would he just leave me like that if it wasn't his intention?

I clutched the blankets to my chest tightly trying to fight off the heaviness that was trying to press down on me but it was a futile fight. The pain seared through my chest making me feel like I couldn't breathe causing me to gasp deeply.

The more I tried to breathe the worse it hurt until darkness began to play at the edges of my vision. I threw the blankets from my body and flew up into a sitting position. I couldn't breathe the air refused to fill my chest and I could do nothing but claw at my chest trying to remove this invisible weight pressing down on me.

Why couldn't I breathe? What was it? I needed help before I died here in this bed in a strange castle surrounded by people I didn't know.

"Help." I gasped barely getting the whispered word past my lips.

My head was spinning or was it the room was spinning around me? What was wrong with me? Was I dying? Did someone poison me because they wanted me out of the way and access to my father?

I sat on the edge of the bed and dropped my head between my knees in order to get up. The position stopped my head from spinning some but not enough as I continued to breathe rapidly. So I just stayed in that position hoping it would ease the pressure weighing down on me.

I figured if I calmed down some I'd be able to get some help before I fell to the floor and died. So I focused on my breathing slowing it down and trying to breathe normal. It took some effort but before long my breathing eased which in turn caused the pressure on my chest to lift and my head to clear.

I slowly sat up and felt the pressure of a headache building. Perhaps someone did in fact try to poison me to get me out of the way. Though I couldn't imagine why they would attack so soon especially since I didn't know anyone here and they certainly didn't know me. Even if the lord of this castle was my father that didn't mean anything.

Then again maybe they were just trying to get rid of me right away before I could make my mark here. I snorted at that, I didn't want to be here anymore than a prisoner in the dungeon. All I really wanted was to be with Sebastian away from here and finding somewhere for us to settle down.

Although Sebastian didn't seem the sort to settle down at all. From what I learned of him was that he was liked being out on the land roaming from place to place. Though part of me wondered if that was because he never had anywhere he wanted to settle down or if he was ever settled in the first place.

Sebastian was a mystery and whatever it was he was hiding from me was the answer to that mystery. I just wish I knew what it was he was hiding. Not that it would much matter now seeing as how I was in this castle with the man who was my father. Then again being with the people that were my real family it just might make it easier to escape here.

I was son of the Lord of the castle after all so that meant I had rights to give orders to the servants and guards. So I could decide I wanted to leave the castle grounds for awhile, with a personal guard or two, and when they're not looking make a run for it.

Now that sounded like a sound plan in my head but reality never went the way you imagined it to. How many times I tried to escape Sebastian thinking that my plan to run when he was reliving himself or off hunting or whatever only to quickly be caught.

Though this was a different situation and if I played things just right I could get away. All I had to do was act the part of the son happy to be returned to my father. Then before long I would have all the freedoms that came with being the son of Lord Vincent leaving me with an easy escape.

Yes that's exactly what I would do. Just bide my time until the complacency set in and make my escape.

With that plan set firmly in my head I returned to bed with a little less stress and a lot more hope.

xx

"Ah dear brother you finally found him."

I stared at the woman who was coming at me like a charging bore, arms wide, and a giant smile on her face. Before I could make a single move to get away she had me wrapped into a tight hug nearly smothering me into her bosom.

"Please sister let him go before you suffocate him." I heard my father from behind me.

The woman let me go with an annoyed sigh like she was really being put out. "Oh if you insist." She looked from him to me.

"Now that that's over with let me introduce you to your aunt Angelina Durless your mother's sister." My father placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That woman isn't my sister." Angelina hissed. "No blood of mine would run off like that just to avoid her duties." She glared then suddenly smiled at me. "And you my dear can call me auntie or Madame Red if it would make you feel more comfortable."

"Okay." I nodded a little nervously.

"So," she clapped her hands together. "how soon until the wedding can take place?"

"I'd say by month's end." My father answered with a shrug and another light squeeze to my shoulder before letting me go. "I've already sent word this morning and the invitations will go out tomorrow."

"Wedding?" I questioned as I looked between the two.

"Ah well son that was one of the reasons I wanted you back." He smiled warmly at me. "You've been arranged to be married since birth and should have been wedded by now." He sighed. "However with your mother running off as she did it kind of put things on hold until I could get you back."

"I can't get married." I whispered in shock. "I don't know who I'm suppose to marry and I don't want to marry."

"It doesn't matter what you want." My aunt narrowed her eyes slightly upon me. "It was agreed that you would wed and it will happen whether you want it to or not."

"But." I tried.

"You have no say on the matter son." My father nodded at me. "You will wed and fulfill the contract your mother and I agreed to." He looked over at Angelina. "Now I will leave him in your capable hands to prepare and train him and if he should get out of hand punishment within reason will be acceptable."

"As you wish dear brother." She smiled at him.

"Good." He nodded at her then looked at me. "Now son be good and do as your aunt says." He messed up my hair with a rub to my head. "I'll leave you two to it then." With another nod at us he turned and left the room.

"Well shall we get started then?" Angelina drew my attention towards her.

"Start what?" I questioned getting worried that I wasn't going to be able to get away from these people before this wedding was suppose to take place.

"You'll see." She grinned an unnerving grin at me. "Follow me." She ordered then turned and left the room.

I reluctantly followed when what I really wanted to do was turn tail and run. However as it was I didn't know my way around here and didn't think I would get very far anyway. She led me into the sewing room drawing the women's attention her way.

"Ladies." She gave a small bow of her head.

"What can we do for you Madame Red?" The eldest of the women questioned.

Angelina grinned at them. "It's time." She nodded and turned to face me fully.

"But Madame this is a boy and your nephew." She pointed out with brows drawn deeply. "I thought you were talking about a young lady."

"No and a boy he may be," she nodded, moved to stand behind me, and ripped off my shirt. "but look those hips those are a woman's hips if I ever saw them." She snorted then jerked my pants down. "And just look at those legs those are not the legs of a man. He's a woman and from this day forth that is what he'll be."

"Angelina what are you doing?" I gasped and tried to cover myself from the eyes of the women staring at me.

"Be silent girl." She hissed and slapped my face. "You will call me auntie like a proper niece should." She glared then looked back at the women watching us. "I think pinks and purples will suit her nicely." She ordered as if everything was normal. "Now be a good girl and let them measure you for a proper fitting dress."

"I'm not a girl!" I hissed with my hand to my burning cheek.

She grabbed me by the hair jerking it roughly and leaned down so we were nose to nose. "You are whatever I say you are and your father agrees." She growled deadly. "You honestly think your father was looking for you because he wanted his son back? No," she snorted and released her hold upon me. "he was looking for you for a reason and in one month's time that reason will be made clear." She turned and made to exit the room. "Now if you can't behave I will be forced to take a switch to your little bottom so be a good girl and do as you are told."

With that she left me standing there wide eyed, cheek burning, and tears threatening to fall.

"Come dear let's get you measured."

I looked over at the elderly sewing maid and gave a small shake of my head. "Please no." I whispered.

"Ah don't fret yourself," another one appeared next to me. "you'll see that just doing as Madame Red says is better in the long run." She smiled warmly at me. "And your father will make sure your future husband is a good one."

"Husband?" I gasped.

"Oh Nelly don't be absurd." The third woman elbowed her away with a weary glance at the old woman still within ear shot. "And look you're frightening her." She pulled me closer to the window and grabbed her tape measure. "Don't mind Nelly Mistress Ciel she's just a gossip and a story teller."

"I am not!" Nelly hissed. "I'm only telling her what Lord Vincent told me yesterday."

"Alright that's enough." The old woman ordered. "We're not here to argue or gossip. Now let's get the young Mistress measured before someone sees her bared as the day she was born."

This couldn't be happening to me this had to be a nightmare and I was going to wake up soon. I wasn't a girl I was a boy no matter what my hips and legs looked like. "But I'm a boy." I nodded at the woman measuring the length of my left arm.

"I'm sorry Mistress but if your father and Madame Red says you're a girl then you are a girl." She smiled sadly at me. "In this house we all have to follow the rules given to us by our masters or face the consequences. I don't want a switched bottom anymore than you do."

"But…"

"Mistress Ciel don't fight it." The girl Nelly whispered from behind me. "This will be done no matter what you say and if you don't your father will force you." She leaned down close and pressed her lips to my ear. "I'll tell you this," she pressed closer and whispered even quieter. "escape if you can or you will find yourself in a position you can never escape."

My eyes snapped wide as I stared at the woman in front of me who was nodding sadly.

"In one month's time you will be wedded to increase your father's lands." Nelly continued on. "Your future husband knows you are a boy by birth and only agreed to the deal if you were made to look like a girl. This has been planned for a long time."

"He prefers the company of men but he's always wanted a little boy that looks, acts, sounds, and behaves like a girl." The woman in front of me whispered with a side glance at the elderly sewing maid on the other side of the room. "If you don't escape here the rest of your life will be spent playing as Lord Aleister Chamber of the North's wife."

"How?" I whispered wide eyed. "How can I get out of here?"

She shook her head at me. "I don't know. You'll have to find your way out on your own." She sighed sadly. "Anyone caught helping you will probably be tortured and executed so you'll be on your own."

"Girls!" The elderly maid hissed. "I said no gossiping!"

"Yes madam." They both answered in unison.

"We better hurry and get you measured and dressed for your father." Nelly ordered from behind me then began writing down the measurements the woman in front of me called out as she measured me.

xx

Poor poor Ciel maybe things will get better for him... or maybe not.


	11. Chapter 11

Short chapter but with any luck I should have the next one up in a day or two so yay for me! Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

This couldn't be happening to me and I was still sure I was dreaming even as Nelly slipped the silk slipper onto my lifted foot. There I stood in the middle of the sewing room dressed in a deep purple gown, hair curled with flowers, and a light dusting of red on my cheeks. Not to mention the charcoal lines around my eyes and the red on my lips. The bodice of my dress was stuffed with old bits of linen to fill it out so I looked like I had breasts until they could sew me a dress that would fit better.

"Ah you look beautiful."

I looked over at my father. "Father look what your sister had them do to me." I pointed out pleadingly.

He just stared at me like he couldn't understand a single word coming out of my mouth. "What?" He questioned. "You look fine."

"But I'm a boy!" I yelled. "Not a girl! You can't do this to me!"

His eyes narrowed deeply and before I knew what was happening he had me bent over his knee, dress up around my waist, knickers pulled down, and his hand laid to my bare bottom. "Stop!" I screamed and struggled to get free only to have him hold tighter and hit harder.

I looked at the women pleadingly for help but they all had their heads downcast staring at the floor sadly. I knew then that in this house ALL obeyed the master or they too suffered the same fate and I was sure they each suffered it at least once.

My father continued to spank me until my bottom was burning near on blistering and tears were pouring from my eyes.

"Now," he stood me up before him and roughly pulled my knickers up. "you act out again and next time I will take a switch to your little ass." He straightened the skirt of the dress. "Do you understand me?"

I sniffled trying desperately to pull back my tears and shame and nodded at him as I stared at the floor.

"Good." He stood up. "Now straighten yourself out and come to the study where we will discuss plans for your wedding." He nodded curtly then turned on his heel and left the room.

As soon as he was gone Nelly and Elise wrapped me in their arms holding me tight and cooing that everything was okay. No everything WAS NOT okay everything was a nightmare but what could I do? Apparently I wasn't going to be able to just walk out of this castle and run away especially if I was to be wedded in a month.

"Mistress don't cry," Elise whispered in my ear. "just be good and when the right moment comes run and don't look back."

I could do nothing but nod as they pulled away from me.

"Alright let's get you straightened up and to your father before he comes looking for you." Nelly ushered me to the sitting table. "Don't sit." She ordered when I made to sit down.

"Why?" I sniffled as Elise wiped my face with a damp cloth.

"You just had your bottom beaten and unless you want more pain I suggest you stand as much as possible for the next day." She nodded knowingly at me.

"Oh." I whispered trying to sort all of this out and only being able to conclude that this was a dream. It just had to be a dream because I couldn't imagine my life being any worse than it was before coming here. If only Sebastian would have just taken me so we could run away together. What I really needed was to get word to him and see if he would come and rescue me.

"Is there any way for me to send a message to someone secretly?" I whispered when Elise finished fixing the charcoal around my eyes.

She sighed deeply and nodded. "But it's not easy nor cheap."

I frowned deeply at that. "How not easy nor cheap is it?"

Nelly fixed my hair and straightened my dress. "Depends on who you're trying to get a message to and how long it would take to get it to them."

That didn't ease my stress at all; in fact it only seemed to make it worse.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Elise questioned as she fixed my lip coloring.

"The man that brought me here." I nodded.

"Oh Sebastian." Nelly swooned. "Yes he'd be a hard one to reach but not impossible." She tried to comfort when I slumped in the shoulders. "Don't worry we'll see what we can work out but first you need to get to your father before he comes looking for you."

Elise gave me a small push towards the door. "Hurry Mistress and we'll talk some more later." She nodded.

"Okay." I nodded and shuffled towards the door not wanting to see the man a second time. However my only other option was to try and run for it which I was sure wouldn't get me very far. "Just play along and bide my time." I whispered to myself as I left the sewing room and headed for my father's study.

I lightly knocked on the door and entered when he answered.

"It's about time." He nodded at me and waved his hand towards the chair by the window. "Sit."

"If it's okay with you I would prefer to stand." I shifted nervously as I stared at the floor.

He sighed deeply. "For my reaction to you I apologize." He nodded. "It was uncalled for and I should have rated as such to you."

I eyed him carefully for a moment before giving him a small nod but not really forgiving him.

"So then let's get down to business here so you can understand your position."

I stared at him and nodded rather curious as to how this was all going to play out.

"Alright," he started as he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "here's how this is going to work. From here on out you are my daughter Cielly or Celeste, Celesta, or whatever name you want. Now before you go and start hating me for all of this you need to know the full story of events that brought you to this position."

He sighed deeply and crossed his legs at the ankles. "Firstly yes you were arranged to be married from the moment your mother was discovered to be pregnant." He nodded. "And yes it didn't matter whether you were a boy or a girl. So the day you were born Lord and Lady Chamber were here to bear witness to their future son or daughter in law. Clearly you were born a boy and so that day it was contracted you would marry their daughter."

"And now I'm not." I whispered rather confused by that part of this whole thing.

"And now you're not." He agreed. "You see their daughter died from a fever leaving them with their son Aleister. Therefore the agreement was called off and we were looking for a new bride for you."

I drew my brows even further wondering where this bride was.

"We never found one." He answered my silent wondering. "The reason we never found one is because it was soon discovered that Aleister preferred boys over girls and especially boys who were more on the feminine side." He waved his hand in my direction. "So the wedding was back on but I wasn't about to give my son over to another man." He sighed deeply. "That was until your mother signed a secret agreement with them for a large sum of gold." He shook his head. "It was more gold than I could pay back and once she had it in her hands she took you and ran. My options were either find you and fulfill the contract or turn over everything I own and become destitute."

"I don't understand." I drew my brows deeply. "If she didn't want you or anyone else to have me why sell me like she did?"

"I have no clue." He shook his head. "Your mother was never quite right in the head." He snorted. "I did not want to marry her but as it was we were arranged just as you are. So I had to fulfill my duties proper until she gave birth to my heir." He nodded at me. "It was contracted that I could end the marriage once she gave me a male heir. Once she did I began working with the church to end the marriage and eventually did after she took you and ran away."

"So did she just want me to use against you?" I stared wide eyed at him. "Just a means to an end and what about you?"

"As far as your mother goes more than likely." He nodded sadly at me. "As for myself you're my son and I love you."

I shook my head at that. "Love me?" I questioned wide eyed. "If you love me why do this to me?" I waved my hand down the length of my body. "Love should outweigh any agreement made and especially when that agreement was made without your consent."

"And it does." He nodded. "However the agreement was made and without the money to pay back the dowry for you I have no choice." He sighed deeply. "Son your mother took everything I had including your dowry and in order to stop this I have to pay that back and I can't."

"But you would if you could; right?" I questioned hopefully.

"Yes I would."He nodded at me. "However in the mean time were just going to have to let things go as planned until we can sort out a way to stop this."

"How can this go as planned?" I questioned completely confused by all of this and what I learned so far. "I'm a male and males can't marry other males legally; can they?"

He ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. "How much you know about the laws King Edward the IX passed during his reign."

I shook my head. "Very little."

"Well it goes like this as per your circumstance." He sighed deeply. "The King was so in love with his squire that he executed his wife claiming infidelity just to be with the boy. However that wasn't enough he wanted the boy to be is wife and take up position as his Queen."

I drew my brows deeply. "But he was a boy."

"Exactly." He nodded. "So in order to make the boy his wife and Queen proper he worked with the church to create a law in which he could marry his squire. So long as his squire looked and acted the part of a woman and the majority of the public believed him to be a girl he could legally marry him. Well he spent months courting a young lady presenting her to his court and to the masses until everyone began talking about him marrying her. He did and young William became Queen Lilliana less than six months after he passed the new law."

"So this man I am to wed it will be a legal and binding contract?" I frowned deeply.

"Yes." He nodded.

"What about an annulment?" I questioned. "Surely there has to be a way to get out of it if all parties are not in agreement."

"In a sense; yes." He nodded. "The church in order to agree to pass this law had a few loopholes put into the agreement. First beyond everyone having to believe you're a girl the groom must have an heir prior to the marriage or within two months of the marriage."

I stared hopefully at him. "Does mine?"

"Yes his third future son or daughter will be born not long after your wedding." He nodded. "Secondly the marriage must be consummated the day of the wedding in front of four witnesses." His frowned deeply at that. "Which yours will be." He pointed out seeing the slightly hopeful look on my face. "Your in-laws will insist in order to consider the contract fulfilled completely."

I did not like that at all and apparently neither did my father for we both looked as if the world was about to end.

He sighed again and nodded. "However here is where you have the chance to get out of it."


	12. Chapter 12

Alright here we go. So did Ciel manage to get Sebastian back so he could save the day? I guess we'll see. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

He sighed again and nodded. "However here is where you have the chance to get out of it."

"Which is?"

"The marriage will run on a three month probation period. If at any point during those three months the bride and groom can't reconcile their relationship they can petition to have the marriage annulled. However both parties involved must agree that the relationship cannot and will not work."

I sighed deeply in thought. "And what are my odds here?"

"Slim." He shook his head and frowned. "Your future husband has a strong preference for girls like you. Plus he has a harem meaning if you make things bad enough for the two of you he could just lock you away. He'd only really need you in the public eye for important social occasions where it is absolutely necessary for you to be there."

Any hopes I had of breaking the marriage after the wedding were just dashed; that was if I intended on being around for this wedding. Somehow I was going to escape this and with any luck be with Sebastian. "So I have no say in any of this at all?" I tried looking for another avenue to escape this before it happened.

"No." He shook his head. "You have no more say in any of this than I do or any other woman in an arranged marriage. Just know this son if I could stop this I would but I have little to no options to help you. The best I can do for you is to coach you along and work with you to try and figure out a way for you to end this once you're married."

"Alright." I sighed deciding to just play along until I could get away. "So if I manage to break the marriage can I go and live wherever I want?"

"And where would you go?" He arched a dark brow at me.

"Does it matter?" I countered. "The point is I don't want to end up in this situation again and being here I fear I will be."

He nodded at me. "Well if you can find somewhere to go where you feel safe then you can go but I assure you I would never let something like this happen to you again."

"I'm not sure I'm willing to take that risk." I nodded right back at him. "I will make sure this sham of a marriage ends as soon as I possibly can." I hissed determinedly.

"Well we'll do what we can." He walked over and patted me on the shoulder. "However in the mean time you will learn to act, dress, look, talk, and anything else like a proper young lady. You are to never refer to yourself as a boy and if you are caught doing so in front of others you will be punished again. Elise and Nelly will be your maidens teaching you everything you need to know to be wife proper to young Lord Aleister."

I was getting the sense that he was acting this all up to keep me complaisant but I couldn't be sure. I was never really good at reading people for if I were I certainly wouldn't be in this mess. "Fine." I agreed once again thinking I just had to wait until that one right moment to make my get away.

"Good." He nodded at me. "Now that that's all straightened out I've sent word that you have been found and if my guess is right your future husband will be here within the next two weeks or so." He moved around to behind his desk. "Madame Red is already working out the details for the wedding so if there's anything specific you want for your big day she's the one you will need to speak with."

"The only thing I would want is an escape." I huffed.

"Don't we all." He answered. "Also just a forewarning when dealing with your aunt," he shook his head sadly at me. "just nod and agree with her as much as possible. It'll be easier for you in the long run if you do."

"Honestly if my mother's side of the family is such a pain why keep her around?"

"Because she's half owner in the family cattle business." He shrugged. "I could have bought her out if it wasn't for your mother robbing me blind."

"Oh." I frowned deeply. "I hate that woman." Finally realizing why the slaves I was with hated so easily."

"Don't we all." He nodded in agreement. "So tell me son where is your mother?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." I sighed deeply. "We were on the move when she sold me so where she is now I couldn't say."

"And how much did she sell you for?"

"A bottle of whiskey; remember?"

He shook his head. "That's right you told me that yesterday." He drew his brows. "Why would she sell you for so little I wonder?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I mean if I was heartless like her and could sell my kid into slavery I'd want money especially since we had none."

"Now that makes no sense at all." He drew his brows deeply. "Why would you need money since with what she took from me and your dowry the two of you should have been set for life?"

"If she had money she hid it really well." I nodded seriously. "We were always the poorest family in every village we lived in."

He stared at me thoughtfully for a long moment. "Son, what did your mother look like?"

I found that to be a rather odd question and answered with a confused tone to my voice. "She had black hair and green eyes." I nodded and watched as his eyes widened. "What?"

"Son that wasn't your mother." He moved to the book case, pulled a book off the shelf, flipped it open, as he moved to stand in front of me, and showed me the small painting inside. "That is your mother."

"That's not my mother." I shook my head and looked up at him. "Or at least not the woman claiming to be my mother."

He pressed his lips together into a tight thin line as he turned the book back to himself. "Well I can assure you that this is who gave birth to you and ran off taking you with her." He nodded at me.

"Then who was the woman claiming to be my mother if that," I pointed at the book in his hand. "is my mother?"

"I have no clue." He sighed and returned the book to the bookshelf. "I've been trying to find your mother for some time now." He turned back to face me. "However it seems she disappeared into thin air about two years after she ran. Not one single person has claimed to have ever seen her. So I wonder if your mother was either killed and you were given away or if she gave you away to make it easier for her to disappear or did she just dump you somewhere and someone found you."

I suddenly felt very ill and moved to sit in the chair and instantly regretted it. With a hiss I shot to my feet and gave my father a deadly glare getting a dismissive shrug out of him. I just couldn't believe that any of this was really my life. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." I whispered.

"Yes well maybe you should go rest." He nodded at me. "I'm sure you're still tired from the trip here."

I really wasn't but I did need some time to myself really absorb all of this. "Yes I am." I nodded.

"Alright," he smiled at me. "take the rest of the day for yourself and I'll fetch you for dinner."

"Thank you." I nodded then turned and left his study heading for my room without giving him a chance to say another thing. I was too shocked already with what I had so far found out plus I needed to speak to Nelly and Elise about trying to get in contact with Sebastian. I just had this sinking feeling that if I didn't get a hold of him within the next day or two I was going to be married to another man and somehow there'd be no escape for me.

xx

A week and a half later, word was no one could locate Sebastian and my _husband_ was due to arrive any day. My father and I had wracked our brains trying to figure some way out of this mess and only came up with one possible solution.

It wasn't a great idea but it was an idea none the less. All I had to do was try to make the man dislike me from the word go. That was a little easier said than done seeing as how everyone just knew Lord Aleister was going to love me the second he saw me.

However that was still a day or two away and I could work that out then. Right now the most important thing was trying to figure out where Sebastian disappeared to and how to get a hold of him.

"Still nothing." Nelly shook her head at me. "No one can find him anywhere."

"Well he couldn't have just vanished into thin air." I frowned as Elise buttoned the back of my dress up. "I can't go on like this." I huffed.

"Well we're doing the best we can." Nelly nodded at me. "The last time someone tried to get a hold of Sebastian it took nearly three months and that was when your father needed him to find you." She nodded.

"Three months?" I gasped wide eyed. "I'll be married by then if I can't somehow stop it." I cringed.

"If only we could get you out of here." Elise sighed deeply. "But ever since the last time you tried to run your bitch of an aunt has you being watched constantly." She jerked her head towards my bedroom door with the guard on the other side.

"I swear if I could I'd but a knife in that woman's back." Nelly hissed.

"Don't let her hear you saying that or you might end up with the knife in your back." Elsie pointed at her with the brush in her hand.

"She'd have to catch me first." Nelly snorted. "With that big head of hers it's a wonder she doesn't topple over with every step she takes."

"I wonder," Elise started thoughtfully as she continued to brush my hair. "if life was better before she got here?"

"Probably." Nelly nodded. "But what I want to know is if her sister was the same way that's why she robbed Vincent blind then ran off with you." She nodded at me. "That family must be out of their minds and I wonder how your father could have married such a harlot."

I just shrugged at her not knowing any more details about my family than she did. As far as I was concerned out of everyone I knew the least about what went on with this family. Not to mention I was the one suffering the most. "I still think I'd be better off with her then where I'm at now." I pointed out and scowled over at the wedding dress hanging on the dummy.

"True." Nelly agreed. "However from what I understand is that Lord Aleister is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet if not somewhat dimwitted." She grinned. "Which means it could be a lot easier for you to get away from him then your aunt and father."

"And he's handsome too." Elise swooned as she fastened the flowered hair clip into my hair.

"Then why don't you marry him." I huffed.

"I would if I could." She nodded at me. "However I'm of the wrong sex for his liking." She wrinkled her nose as she stepped back and looked me over. "At least for a wife anyway and I'm too selfish so I couldn't be his whore either."

"Maybe we could disguise you as me." I nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh honey you're lacking some very noticeable important parts and everyone would notice if you suddenly had them." She pointed at my chest.

"Not really." I nodded. "You stuff my dress with fabric to make me look like I do so I doubt anyone would really notice."

"Except," Nelly walked up behind me, reached around, and palmed my fake breasts. "yours won't be so big. We have to keep them as small as possible on your big day." She gave the fabric one more squeeze before she let me go.

Every turn was a dead end and I was getting quite tired of it. "Who do I have to kill to get out of this?" I huffed.

"Well your aunt for one." Nelly nodded as she clipped the necklace around my neck. "Possibly your father, your future husband, and his parents more than likely." She sighed. "And probably yourself."

"Thanks." I scowled then looked at the door when there was a knock.

"Cielly darling!"

I couldn't help but groan at hearing my aunt's voice on the other side and wrinkled my nose at Elsie. "Tell her to go away that I'm sick or dead." I nodded. "Yes dead would be nice."

Elise rolled her eyes at me and turned to the door. "Can I help you Madame?" She called. "Cielly isn't feeling so well today and doesn't want to be disturbed." She winked at me.

"Oh." She called back sounding disappointed. "Well. tell her that her bridegroom has been spotted and he should be arriving just before dinner."

"I will Madame and thank you." She turned to me and sighed. "Well now what?"

"Should I fling myself from the window?" I wondered aloud as I eyed the opened window.

"I still say just go through with it, pretend everything's great, and when your husband isn't looking run." Nelly nodded at me. "If he thinks you're happy he's likely to keep his guard down unlike here where everyone knows you don't want to do this and where you're guarded day and night."

"That's easy for you to say." I cringed. "I'm going to be Lady Ciel Chamber who is definitely not a lady."

"Well unless you have another idea you have no choice." Elise nodded.

I slumped in the shoulders and sighed dejectedly in agreement. "I guess as long as I can take you two with me afterwards it won't be so bad then you can get away from here too."

"Now I wouldn't mind working for Lord Aleister." Elise brightened. "He's easy on the eyes, sweeter, and no bitch of an aunt."

"I agree." Nelly nodded. "But the question is would your father let us go with you?"

"I don't see why not." I shrugged. "You're my maidens after all and what woman," I cringed deeply. "can survive without her handmaidens?"

"Good point." Elise agreed. "However in the meantime we'll just have to keep everything going as is and get you ready for dinner tonight with your fiancé."

"Don't say that." I wrinkled my nose. "He's just the man I'm being forced to marry because my parents made bad decisions."

"Alright alright." Elise sighed then moved to the closet. "So for dinner tonight should we go with black?"

"Yes." I nodded. "This isn't a time to celebrate this is my funeral."

"Oh Ciel if we ever part ways I'm going to miss you." Nelly chuckled as she hugged me from behind.

I couldn't help but smile in spite of myself for when I was parted from Nelly and Elise I'd miss them too.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so Sebastian will be coming back soon I swear it! I just can't bring him back until Ciel's life is completely out of control and we're not quite there yet. I mean there's a wedding being planned I just can't throw a wrench into it and ruin everything... can I? Well maybe I can. It'd just be a shame ruin all the hard work Elise and Nelly put into Ciel's wedding dress. Ah well I guess we'll see what happens now won't me. Especially since Ciel is finally going to meet his fiancé and his possible future in-laws so let's see where this goes. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

I watched with veiled disgust as my aunt and father excitedly greeted the people that if they had it their way would be their new in-laws. Again I had to wonder as I watched my father, how much he really didn't want this versus how much he was acting it up. I was beginning to think as each day went by that he was definitely acting it up for my benefit to keep me complaisant.

"Where is she?"

I heard a voice from the foyer call and could only assume that that was Lord Aleister. It took everything I had not to turn tail and run but with the bulky guard standing right behind me I doubted I'd get very far.

When the tall blonde man came rushing into the receiving room right towards me I took a step back right into my guard. "Save me." I hissed as I stared wide eyed at the man rushing towards me.

"Cielly darling!" I was suddenly wrapped up and swung around in a tight hug by the blonde man. "I have waited a lifetime for you." He set me on my feet before him holding tightly to my hands.

I could do nothing but stare up at him in shock and disgust.

"Cielly say hi." My father ordered from behind Lord Aleister.

"Hi." I muttered with a small jerk trying to pull my hands back.

"That is not a proper greeting." My aunt hissed at me with a glare.

Aleister waved her off. "I don't mind she's probably just in shock and nervous." He squeezed my hands comfortingly as he looked back at the woman.

I really wanted to slap him and everyone else every time they referred to me as a she or her or girl or any other feminine title.

"Cielly," he pulled me close to his side and led me over to his parents. "I'd like to introduce you to my father Aleister Thornton James the third; we call him Thor or James which ever you're more comfortable with."

I gave the man a small bow of my head in greeting only to have him wrap me in his arms, hug me tight, and plant a kiss on my cheek. I knew enough about the elite upper class to know that that was definitely not a proper greeting.

"It's a pleasure my darling." He grinned at me as he set me back down.

"Oh father." Aleister sighed like he was exasperated with the man. "I told you not to do that."

"Ah she doesn't mind; do you luv." He grinned cheekily at me.

I just gave a small shake of my head not wanting to cause a scene.

"I guess." Aleister nodded then looked over at his mother. "And this darling is my mother Maria."

"A pleasure as well." I mumbled with another small bow of my head.

Maria grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look up at her. "You are a beautiful one." She nodded approvingly at me. "I certainly hope we don't have to worry your honor constantly."

"Oh she'll be fine mother." Aleister nodded. "Once we're wedded and everyone knows she's my wife they'll know to leave her be."

"I certainly hope so." She nodded and released her hold upon me then turned to my aunt and father. "So how soon can we have the wedding?"

"I'd say about two days is the soonest we can get everything settled," he nodded. "and it would give them time to get to know each other some before their big day."

"I suppose that's acceptable." Maria nodded and looked back at the two of us. "Aleister darling why don't you take your fiancé out for a walk in the gardens until dinner is ready. We need to discuss the details of this marriage and I'm sure it would just bore the both of you."

"Certainly mother." He pulled me close to his side and gave her a small bow before tuning and pulling me towards the door.

"Oh and Aleister," she called drawing us to a stop as we both looked back at her. "you will be honorable won't you dear."

"Yes mother." He nodded then looked over at me and rolled his eyes. "Come my darling let us go spend some time alone together."

What could I do but nod as he pulled me through the door? I spotted Nelly and Elise peeking at us from the doors to the sitting room and mouthed at them to help me. They were no help only giggling and mouthing encouraging words back at me.

I sighed figuring that now was a good as time as any to get to know this man so I could determine how easy it would be to escape. If what everyone said about him was true then it should be as easy as pointing out a bird in a tree and running for it. By the time he was done raving about how beautiful it was or what a melodious song it sang I'd be long gone. Well could be if it wasn't for the beast of man of a guard following me around.

"So Cielly luv," Aleister started as he led me out to the gardens. "I know this arrangement must be hard on you not being prepared for it as I have been my whole life."

Now that was an understatement if I ever heard one.

"But you have to know," he brought us to a stop, moved to stand in front of me, and cradled my hand against his chest. "I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." He nodded seriously at me.

I sighed deeply at that. "Look I know you know I'm not a girl," I narrowed my eyes upon him causing him to close his mouth when he made to respond to that. "and you have to know that I don't want to do this. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but I'm a guy too and it just isn't right."

Instead of seeing my logic or even being angry with me he just smiled brightly at me. "I know this is hard for you and had your mother not run away with you you would have been raised proper to be my wife." He placed a kiss on the back of my hand. "In time you'll learn and see that as my wife is the only place in this world for you." He moved back to my side and stared walking again pulling me along with him.

"Aleister," I drew my brows deeply. "was this arrangement my mother's or my father's idea?"

"Why both of course." He nodded. "It's been planned since your birth that you would one day be my wife."

"Wait." I pulled him to a stop. "I was arranged to marry your sister first." I pointed out with a nod though my brows were drawn deeply.

"Sister?" He drew his brows as well. "I've never had a sister." He nodded at me. "It didn't matter whether you were a boy or a girl we were going to wed either way."

"But I was told that I was to wed your sister if I was a boy and you if I was a girl." I frowned down at the ground as this all started falling into place.

"No." He shook his head. "It was always whoever your mother gave birth to was to wed me that was the deal our parents made when you mother became pregnant." He moved us to the bench under the tree and sat us down. "I see you haven't been told of why we are in this situation."

"Clearly not." I mumbled trying to take this little bit of information in and not sure I wanted to hear it all.

He sat down next to me and sighed deeply. "You see from the moment you were born I was groomed to be your husband and you were to be groomed to be my wife. However as you know your mother ran off with you so you weren't trained proper."

"But why would they continue on training you when I was gone?" I questioned already feeling sick with where this was going.

"They thought for sure they'd have you back within days of your mother running." He shrugged. "Clearly they didn't but that didn't stop them from continuing to look."

I sighed deeply at that. "There was no guarantee they would ever get me back." I pointed out. "So why keep on ever after a year passed by?"

"Well," he laced his fingers with mine causing me to glare down at our hands. "it was all a matter of life and death." He looked over at me. "Our marriage is the product of a wager that went very wrong."

"What?" I stared wide eyed at him.

"You see when it was discovered that your mother was pregnant it was decided then and there that if you were a girl we would wed to unite our families." He nodded. "However a wager between our fathers was made that you would in fact be born a boy because of the arrangement."

"So how is that life and death?" I questioned with a small jerk of my hand trying to get him to let go.

"Well it wouldn't be life and death until you were born." He nodded. "Both our families were there to bear witness to your birth and to settle the wager. My father lost clearly since you are a boy by birth and the loss was significant. He couldn't pay the wager off without putting himself and us in the streets. Your father demanded that he either paid up or they duel to the death."

"Well they didn't duel obviously." I snorted.

"Oh they did." He nodded down at me. "However your father was about to lose when another deal was struck that would unite our families. You see my family owns the richest thick grasslands to the north that boarder your father's lands. Your family owns the largest stock of cattle so it only made sense for the two families to unite and to share they wealth but they didn't want just a handshake deal."

"By blood or marriage." I growled mostly to myself.

"Exactly." He nodded. "It didn't matter that we were both boys because of the laws King Edward passed."

"So my mother took me and ran because she didn't want her son to marry another boy."

"No." He shook his head at me. "Your mother ran with you because your father was excluding her from the deal. He was to get everything from this deal including you and she was going to be put out because she was caught having an affair with your father's best friend."

This was too much and it only proved that my suspicions about my father were correct. He was playing all this up to keep me agreeable until it was too late to stop it. "And what about you?" I questioned. "Don't you have any reservations about marrying me? Me, a boy."

He sighed deeply at that. "I would had I not been raised to be the husband to a boy." He nodded at me. "I was allowed to pursue and fulfill my needs of women but always told that in the end I would be married to you a boy no matter what. I didn't mind though," he shrugged. "especially when I discovered how much more attractive a boy dressed as a girl was." He trailed the fingers of his free hand across my cheek. "Like you; you're beautiful." He whispered.

"But I'm a boy." I whispered as I stared into his captivating blue eyes too shocked by all of this to think of anything else to say or do.

"Yes you are." He smiled and placed a light kiss on my lips.

It was enough to snap me out of my shock and shoot to my feet. "We can't do this." I shook my head at him. "It's not right."

"Why?" He questioned as he stared at me. "It's not the first time this has been done and it certainly won't be the last."

"You can't honestly tell me this is what you want." I argued.

He just smiled at me. "Actually it is what I want." He nodded. "I was a little nervous about meeting you and if you would be ugly or not." He stood up and palmed my face. "But seeing you now and how beautiful you are my only wish is that your mother didn't run away with you and we were wed a long time ago."

I just stood there in complete shock even as he leaned down and placed a loving kiss on my lips. Were all these people completely insane? Did not one single person see anything wrong with me being forced to marry another man? Not that him being a man was the problem it was the fact that I was being forced to marry him.

I was running out of time to get out of this mess and the fact that no one could reach Sebastian was only making my anxiety worse. I just knew without a doubt that if he heard what was happening to me he would come. He would save me first out of pride and spite to show that no one would ever own my soul but him and secondly because I owned his even if he never admitted it.

"Come my love let us walk the garden and learn a little more about each other." He grabbed my hand and tucked it inside his arm. "We are going to be spending the rest of our lives together after all."

"Not if can help it." I whispered quietly to myself as we began walking down the path.

xx

"You lied to me!" I pointed a sharp finger in my father's face.

"Excuse me?" He questioned with an arched brow.

I narrowed my eyes deeply as I stared at him. "You said you were being forced to marry me to Aleister, that you had no choice."

"And I don't." He nodded.

"Because of a wager." I hissed.

"Wager?" He drew his brows. "What in blazes are you talking about?"

Either he was a really good actor or he really didn't know what I was talking about. "Aleister told me that you and his father made a bet and it ended with a duel and you offering to marry me to his son to save your life and to increase your wealth and there was no sister!" I said in one long breath causing me to huff afterwards.

"Well now I'm sure that would be a good story to hear sometime." He nodded. "However I can assure you there was no wager and no duel and nobody's life was on the line for any reason. As for the sister I can only go by what I was told so if she didn't exist then I was unaware of it." He sighed deeply. "If I only had known what I know now I would have had your mother locked up the second you were born."

I was getting so confused and didn't know who or what to believe anymore. The only thing I was definitely sure of was that someone in this castle was lying. I just couldn't figure out who. The issue was they all had nothing to lose or gain by keeping me in the dark so why lie to me about it?

It wasn't like I had any real freedoms here so this would be happening anyway even if I did know the truth of how this all came about. Actually the only reason I could think of that my father might lie to me is to keep himself in my good graces; but why?

Once the marriage happened I wouldn't be here any longer or should I say were this marriage to happen. I was still going to find some way out of this I just wasn't sure how. I was quickly running out of time and getting no ideas.

"Look son," he sighed. "I don't know what Lord and Lady Chamber told their son or anyone else. I just know that this was not the destiny I wanted for you and it seems there's no stopping it."

"I just don't understand why they would tell him that?" I huffed and plopped down onto the chair not caring that I was wrinkling my dress. "What is this wedding really about that everyone has a different story to tell about how it came to be?"

"I have no clue." He shook his head. "All I can tell you is to just let it happen and work to end it afterwards."

That's all I had heard from him for the last two weeks. It was like he didn't really want to try and had just given up straight away. It was quite apparent that I was on my own and was going to be on my own from here on out.

"Now I suggest you go get some sleep your fiancé has requested to take you out for a ride tomorrow."

"On a horse?" I stared wide eyed at him easily forgetting my predicament as my fear of heights reared its ugly head.

"I can't imagine any other way to go for a ride in the country." He drew his brows. "Son are you okay?" He rushed around to kneel in front of me. "You're as white as a winter's snow."

"No I'm not alright." I gasped. "I can't ride a horse." I shook my head.

"Why not? You were brought here on one."

"Not by choice." I took some deep breaths to calm my nerves. "I'm terrified of heights." I nodded in all seriousness. "A ride in the country will not be enjoyable."

"I see." He nodded thoughtfully. "Well then a carriage will have to suffice." He stood up, moved to the bar, poured a glass of wine, and brought it back to me.

I took the glass and slowly sipped the wine and whispered an apology to him. "Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day before the wedding?" Now why would I bring that up bad luck for a wedding is just what I wanted; wasn't it?

"So the theory goes but it has never been proven." He waved a dismissive hand through the air. "Plus Aleister is insisting on spending the morning with you and if he doesn't get his way his parents will be banned from the ceremony." He sighed deeply. "A spoiled brat is what he is much like your aunt."

I stopped with the glass mid air and stared at him with brows drawn deeply.

"What?" He questioned as he stared at me.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "just the aftereffects of my fear." I lied as something just clicked in my head. Madame Red was a piece of the puzzle I couldn't quite get to fit. She was the one pushing the hardest for this marriage and I wasn't sure why. A far as I could tell was this marriage would do nothing more than increase her wealth and not by much. So why was it so important for her? "Father why does Madame Red want this marriage to happen so badly?" I questioned tentatively acting like it was just an odd question.

"To increase her wealth of course." He nodded with a shrug. "She is a greedy sort so any chance she has to get more gold in her coffers she takes it no matter who she has to step on to get it."

It sounded a reasonable argument but not entirely believable. "Oh." I frowned and stood up after finishing my wine. "I think I'm going to retire it's been a long eventful day."

"Alright," he smiled at me. "get a good night's sleep you have two busy days ahead of you."

I grimaced at that. Knowing that the wedding was going to happen in two days made my stomach churn miserably. I was running out of time to get out of here and it wasn't looking like I was going to have much of a chance to escape this.


	14. Chapter 14

I totally swear Sebastian is going to show up soon around chapter 15 if not by then guaranteed by chapter 16. I also swear the answers to all your questions will be answered... somewhere between here and the end of the fic. So anywho on with the fic! Much love for you all. Keva

Oh and one more thing. Le Gasp! (You'll know what I'm talking about by the time you get to the end.)

**TW for nocon! **Just a friendly warning here.

xx

I stood in front of the mirror in the wedding dress for my final fitting and frowned like I did at every fitting.

Nelly sighed deeply. "If you go out there making that face on your wedding day everyone will throw rotten tomatoes at you."

I looked over at her. "Then I'll frown as hard as possible." I nodded. "The bigger disaster this wedding the better."

She shook her head and sighed again. "Look this is your chance out of this castle and your only real one to escape." She moved to stand in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "No one can find Sebastian, none of us can figure a way out for you, and this is going to happen no matter what we say or do. So I say just go with it and when that air head of a Lord isn't looking run like Beelzebub is right on your heels."

"But I'll still be married to him." I nodded. "Though I'm still unclear as to how legal all of this is."

"Completely." Elise answered as she entered the room with my veil.

"How do you know that?" I questioned as I eyed her suspiciously.

She shrugged as she moved to stand in front of me to fit the veil. "If there's one thing I know about your aunt and father it's that they make sure everything is covered. Every single loophole is looked at and made sure it can't be used as an out for anyone or anything."

I huffed at that as she began pinning the veil to my head. "I just don't get what my aunt has to do with any of this." I crossed my arms over my chest indignantly.

"Ever since she arrived here no one has been able to figure out her purpose." Nelly nodded from behind me staring at me in the mirror.

"Well when did she arrive?" I wondered as I stared back at her.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Actually now that I think about it I don't ever remember her actually arriving here."

I pushed the veil back off my face and turned to face her. "What do you mean?" I questioned with brows drawn deeply.

"She was just here." She nodded. "All of a sudden there she was; just… here." She waved her arms about her.

"I always thought she came in the middle of the night." Elise shrugged. "Especially since no one really seems to remember her arriving."

The more I heard about my aunt the more confused I was getting. "When did she supposedly arrive?"

Elise drew her brows deeply. "Well now that I think about it it's been since your mother left." She nodded. "I mean it's hard to remember especially since you're what fifteen sixteen summers now and I was only six or so at the time you were born."

"Same here." Nelly added from behind me as she adjusted the length of the veil.

"Something about her is off and by damn I'm going to figure out just what that thing is." I nodded determinedly.

"Well you don't have a lot of time to do it." Nelly put the veil back down over my face. "You're getting married the day after tomorrow and probably heading to your new home two days after that if not sooner."

I sighed deeply. "You two are coming with me; aren't you?"

"I am." Elise nodded seriously at me. "I hate to say it darling but you getting married is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Same here." Nelly agreed from behind me.

"At least something good will come out of this nonsense." I huffed.

"You don't know that it'll be that bad being married to Aleister." Elise pointed out. "He is a nice guy you have to admit that at least."

"And besides," Nelly draped her arm across my shoulders and stared at me. "I know for a fact him being a man isn't the problem." She leaned down close to my ear. "This has everything to do with that tall, dark eyed, sexy hunk of man Sebastian."

I blushed from within my veil.

"Nelly!" Elsie gasped completely scandalized by her language. "Don't be so vulgar!"

Nelly just giggled and let go of me.

"Yes, well," I tried to compose myself. "it's true that Sebastian is who I really want and it does compound the issue of this marriage." I nodded. "However that aside the main point is I'm being forced to marry a man I don't know and don't want to marry."

"That's just the way life is." Elise sighed. "Everyday someone somewhere is being forced to do something they don't want to do for someone else's benefit."

"Well that's just not fair." I growled being a victim of being forced to do something I didn't want to do.

"No it's not." Elise agreed. "But that's just life in the times we live."

She stepped away from me so I could see myself in the mirror fully and her words hit hard in that moment. Here I was a boy, dressed as a girl in a big white flowing wedding dress, due to be married to another man in two days. If there was a way for me to change the way in which people lived in this time I would. I would never want for this to be anyone's fate ever.

xx

I sat under the tree, my burly guard watching me, me watching Aleister, and Aleister showing off his sword wielding skills. As he slashed at his imaginary opponent I heard my guard grunt and couldn't help but look up at him with brows arched highly.

"He leaves himself open on his left side." He nodded. "A quick slash and he'd be dead or wounded severely."

"So why don't you show him the error of his ways?" I suggested hopefully.

"You won't get so lucky with me girl." He snorted.

I nearly rolled my eyes at that. "And where would I go anyway?" I questioned. "We're in the middle of nowhere and it's not like I'd get very far in this nonsense." I waved my hand at myself.

"True," he agreed. "and it is most certainly is not nonsense. You are quite fetching and were you not a boy and I married I'd consider snatching off with you myself."

"You're no help at all." I scowled.

"I'm not meant to be." He shrugged. "My only purpose is to make sure you wed young Lord Aleister there," he nodded over at the male in question. "and once the deed is done I will return to my proper post."

"Deed is right." I mumbled to myself. "Let me ask you," I chanced a glance at Aleister only to find him still enthralled with trying to show off for me. "do you agree with what my father is doing to me?"

"Not that my opinion matters but no." He shook his head. "I think all men and women should be in control of their own fate and should never be forced to fulfill someone else's wants."

I drew my brows deeply at that. "But isn't that exactly what you are doing by keeping me from running away?"

He sighed deeply as he nodded at me. "It is and it isn't by choice." He frowned. "I'm here to pay a debt I owe to your father much like everyone else who is employed to his household. If I don't pay it back he'll put my family in the streets and me in the ground."

My father much like my aunt made absolutely no sense to me at all. To hear the servants tell it they were both monsters but to me; well my father anyway he was a stand up guy. "The contradictions within my father's life seem to be many and growing more by the day." I bit out.

"Well people are different when it comes to kin versus strangers." He pointed out. "I'm sure your father loves you and were he capable of doing something to stop this he would."

"So you don't think he wants this for me either." I said as I acknowledged Aleister's bow towards me after his sword wielding performance.

"I can't say for certain but I would imagine he wouldn't." He answered with a shrug then gave Aleister a small bow when he came to stand before us. "Well done Lord Aleister." He praised.

"Thank you." He bowed graciously back causing the guard to move back several paces to give us some privacy. He then sat down next to me and took my hand into his and placed a kiss to the back. "You see my love I am more than capable of protecting your honor should the need arise."

I just nodded and smiled at him knowing full well he was expecting me to swoon over what a strong and powerful man he was. "Aleister really you don't need to prove anything to me." I nodded at him again and tried to gently remove my hand from his grip. "I'm sure you're a great swordsman and can do well to protect anyone's honor that needed protecting."

"Why thank you my dear." He squeezed my hand gently letting me know he wasn't about to let go. "However your honor is my first priority after all and you need to know that I will do all I can to protect it and you." He smiled warmly at me.

I sighed deeply finding very hard to hate this man. He was too sweet and had this charming quality about him that was hard to ignore. Part of me thought that if circumstances were different I probably wouldn't mind being married to him. Yet the circumstances were what they were and being married to him was the one thing in life I did not want along with the being dressed up and made to act as a girl.

"Thank you." I nodded not really sure how to respond to that.

"I know this is hard for you," he grabbed me by the chin with his free hand and forced me to lock stares with him. "but please just give this a chance. I will do my very best to be a loving caring husband for you and I would hope that you would do the same as my wife."

I stared into his vivid blues and gave a small curt nod not wanting to cause any issues between us. He was my only chance to at least escape my father's control even if I did end up married to him and I was going to take it. It was clear that there was going to be no way out for me until after the wedding. So I might as well just let it happen then make my escape at my first available chance which with any luck would be the day we departed my father's.

"I'll try." I promised as I crossed my fingers within the ruffles of my skirt.

"That's all I ask my darling." He beamed then gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

xx

I hid behind the tapestry trying my hardest to be invisible but in the large flowing white wedding dress that was next to impossible. I don't know what I was thinking and certainly didn't know how I was going to get away but the first chance I had I ran.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I got caught seeing as how today was a wedding day and the only person in a wedding dress was me. It wasn't like I was going to go unnoticed especially when everyone was looking for a missing bride.

My decision to run was a rather stupid and I could only blame it on a sudden panic that welled up inside me. I knew this day was coming and no matter how hard I tried to stop it or avoid it it was made clear it was going to happen no matter what. Even if I did decide just the day before to let it happen and escape afterwards. So here it was the day of my wedding and I was trapped with no way out hiding behind the giant tapestry hanging on the wall.

I startled and stared wide eyed at my father when he jerked the fabric back and glared at me.

"This is unacceptable behavior." He growled as he grabbed me by the arm.

"It was a panic." I argued. "You would do the same were you in my position.

"Irregardless." He jerked me over to the sofa, sat down, and pulled me down over his knees. "You have embarrassed me in front of our guests." He jerked my dress up.

"Don't!" I struggled when he pulled my knickers down.

He placed his other hand to the base of my neck and pushed me back down. "I told you what would happen if you acted out again or embarrassed me." He growled then brought his hand down sharply across my bared backside.

"That's so easy for you to say!" I yelled with a squeal as he slapped me again. "What would you do were you me?"

"It doesn't matter what I would do." He hissed and slapped me again. "I'm not you and I would never allow myself to be put into such a position."

"You hypocritical bastard!" I hissed as he continued to spank me. "You put me in this position!"

He slapped me harder for that. "Not by choice." He growled. "I have done everything in my power to save you and this is the thanks I get? You embarrassed me in front of everyone shaming me, you, your future in-laws, and Aleister."

"You've done nothing!" I ground my teeth together sharply to fight off the stinging burning pain. "All I've heard from you was to just let it happen and work it out afterwards." I slumped across his lap in defeat. "Just admit it you don't care about me. You never have."

At that he stopped spanking me and moved his hand from my neck to my back. "That's not true." He sighed and pulled my knickers up then stood me up before him. "You're my son and I love you."

"Then why?" I questioned as I stared at him eyes hard and cold. "Why are you letting his happen to me?"

"I told you why." He nodded seriously at me. "The debt your mother created is one I cannot pay back. What would you have me do; spend the rest of my life in the streets as a beggar?"

"No." I scowled. "But that can't be the only end for you."

"Oh; and what other outcome could there be?" He arched a dark brow highly at me. "There isn't one and the only options are that or you wed their son. Tell me son which of the two is the worst and what do you think would happen to you were we to back out of this?"

"I…" I started then trailed off not really sure what would happen to either of us were we not to go through with this.

"You see we have no options left." He nodded as he stood up. "You either wed Aleister or we live in the streets as poor beggars. The choice is yours."

I stared up at him for a long silent moment before my shoulders slumped in defeat. I had no real choice here. Even though he wasn't a part of my life growing up he was still my father and the only family I had left when it came down to it. "Alright." I sighed deeply. "For our sake I'll do this but you have to help me get out of It once it's done."

"I swear I will." He nodded at me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go get this over with so we can begin working on getting you out of it." He nodded.

I nodded back and let him lead me back to the grand hall to solemnly begin my walk to becoming the wife of young Lord Aleister.


	15. Chapter 15

So it seems that Sebastian won't appear until next chapter and probably not until towards the end of it. Ah well that's how it goes and it's even worse when you rip a fingernail off and you can't use that finger to type very well and especially when it's the pinky finger that has to mash the A key.

Do you know how many words have the letter A in them? A freakin lot; that's how many. I mean seriously why does the A have to be with the Z and Q buttons? Why not put X where A is A where S is S to D's position and D to X's position? We have two shift key's so we don't need to worry about that issue. There problem solved! But you think anyone is going to listen to me? Of course they won't I'm just some lowly fanfic writer. Or I could just be more careful when helping someone move a mattress and not rip my fingernail off.

Anywho on with the fic now that my bitch session is over. Thanks for reading in advance; much love for you all. Keva

Oh and the TW in the last chapter was actually meant for this chapter as was the Le Gasp. I miscounted where I stopped the chapter word count. So **TW for nocon on this chapter!**

xx

I laid on the bed feeling numb and detached from myself. I was officially married though I wasn't sure how official it was seeing as I was still a boy no matter how they dressed me up. Even with all the laws King Edward passed during his reign. Yet at the moment that didn't much matter as much as what was about to happen.

I was about to have my marriage consummated in front of my father and aunt and Aleister's parents. I didn't think my life could become worse after all that happened to me but this was reaching an all new low. Four sets of eyes were going to watch me be taken for my wedding night whether I wanted any of this or not.

I didn't move and barely acknowledged my mother-in-law as she sat me up and removed the thin shift I was wearing. "It's too bad you're a boy you have the perfect hips of a breeder." She sighed deeply as she laid me back down. "I guess a surrogate will have to suffice to give me a grandchild of this union." She nodded at me. "I'm sure you'll make a good mother even if the child really isn't yours."

I wanted reach up and slap her. How could she think any of this was okay? Or even that the biggest worry was whether or not I'd be a good mother to someone else's child? Was I the only one who had a problem with me being a male and being supposedly legally married to another man?

She stood up just as Aleister entered the room grinning hugely as he eyed my naked form over. "Ah my dear I've been waiting for this moment since I first laid my eyes on you."

I very nearly cringed but caught myself before I did and brought another round of punishment upon myself. My bottom was still tender from the spanking my father gave me earlier when he caught me trying to run away.

I kept my eyes locked tight onto the ceiling as Aleister stood at the end of the bed removing what sounded like his clothing. Which I'm sure it was couldn't exactly consummate a marriage fully clothed.

"Ah son it's good to see you prepared yourself." I heard his father point out from next to my head.

"Of course I did I don't want to hurt her too badly for her first time."

I couldn't help but grin inwardly at that. He could think he was my first all he wanted but he never would be. Sebastian owned that and would own that and my heart for as long as I lived. I prayed that the whole lot of them would rot in the eternal fires of hell for doing this.

I felt Aleister kneel on the bed, push my legs apart, and come down atop me. This was it it was going to be done no matter my plea to God or anyone else to be saved. I was about to become the wife proper of Lord Aleister Chamber the fourth future Lord of the North.

"Darling I know you're nervous," he planted a light kiss to my lips. "but please look at me so I can see the love and pleasure in your eyes as I make you truly mine."

Was this man completely out of his mind? Love and pleasure would never show in my eyes for him.

"It's okay." He kissed me gently. "When we're alone it will be easier for you." He moved his lips to my neck and started sucking and kissing as he rocked his hips against mine.

I could feel him sliding beneath me and wanted desperately to shove him away. However I remained there unmoving as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Are you ready my love?" He questioned when he kissed his way to my ear.

Of course I didn't answer for no amount of time in the world would make me ready for this. However when he began pushing into me I wished I had looked to see what I was in for. I was thankful he was oiled for based on how big he felt pushing into me he probably would have ripped me in two.

A deep groan of pain passed my lips as he pressed further into me making my gut turn in on itself. I was sure I was going to be sick at any moment and looked wide eyed and pleadingly over at my father.

"It's okay my darling daughter." How could he refer to me as his daughter all of a sudden just like that? All this time I was his son and now suddenly I was his darling daughter? Was he saying that because there were others in the room with us? He had to be for he surely didn't want this to be happening to me any more than I did. "Just take some slow deep breaths and the pain will recede."

That was easy for him to say he wasn't the one laying here getting split in two. I fisted the sheets tightly as the bastard continued to press until he was fully seated deep into my body. As much as I didn't want to I followed my father's advice and took several long slow deep breaths trying to will the pain away and for the most part it worked. I felt my body beginning to relax and as it did so Aleister began a slow pull out of me followed by a slow push back in.

The pain receded even more the more he moved until I could feel the hints of pleasure beneath. However I didn't want to enjoy this and fought with all my willpower to keep the pleasure pressed down. Yet the more he moved the harder it was to ignore the pleasurable feelings building up within me.

I could feel the four sets of eyes watching us but didn't dare to look at any of them especially when a small moan escaped my throat. I kept my focus on the ceiling above fighting what I knew was going to be a losing battle against my body. Why it wanted to enjoy this I didn't know but it did and my mind was screaming for it to stop.

"Oh my love." Aleister panted above me. "You feel so good inside." He began thrusting a little harder and faster.

I couldn't help but moan when the last bit of pain fell away leaving me with nothing but pleasure and I hated myself for it. I was truly a slave to everyone and had no say in my life whatsoever. If they wanted me to be made to look as a girl; I was. If they decided I was to be married; I was. If they wanted me to consummate my marriage to my husband; it was so. If they wanted to watch; they did.

"Lift your legs." I heard a Maria say followed by her hand gripping my calf and lifting my leg up.

When she let go my leg stayed up in the air followed by my other lifting as well. Why did she care if my legs were lifted or not? What was wrong with these people?

"That's it my darling daughter-in-law." She said proudly. "Show your husband how good he makes you feel."

I wanted to yell and scream at her that he wasn't making me feel anything but disgust but my moans of pleasure said otherwise. When he started thrusting into me fast and hard hitting that special spot inside I couldn't help but pull my knees up higher towards my shoulders and grip his arms tightly.

"Oh yes my love." Aleister panted then pressed his lips to mine burying his tongue into my mouth.

As he made as much love to my mouth as he was making to my body I could hear the words of encouragement coming from those watching us. The internal burning of a release building had me wrenching my mouth from his to let off a loud moan before arching up and coming all over the two of us.

"Yes oh yes!" Aleister panted above me. "I'm going to plant my seed deep inside you and make you mine for eternity!" He growled and began pounding into me fast and hard. It wasn't long until he stiffened in the spine, pressed as deep as he could, and spilt himself deep inside me.

It was official my marriage to this man was consummated and there was no taking it back.

He gave me a loving kiss before getting up and standing at the end of the bed. "Get cleaned up my darling so we can dance the night away at our wedding party." He beamed proudly at me. "Oh and mother please make sure she's tied into chastity proper."

"Yes son." She nodded at him.

He nodded in return then turned and exited the room after giving me a wink and a smile.

"The maids will be in to get you cleaned up and dressed." Vincent nodded at me with a proud grin as he ruffled my hair. "You have guests to attend to so don't be too long." He placed his hand on Angelina's shoulder. "Come sister let's go eat, drink, and be merry."

Angelina gave me a quick glance with a wink before allowing Vincent to lead her out of the room followed by Aleister's father.

"I'll get the maids so we can get you cleaned up and ready to see your guests."

I could do nothing but give the woman a small nod as I stared up at the ceiling. I was too disgusted with myself for allowing my body to betray my mind and all for the sake of a moments worth of pleasure. What would Sebastian say if he saw me like this?

Then again if Sebastian was here none of this would be happening to me now. How I wish he were here now to save me from this nightmare. Then again he'd probably tell me to fight this and be strong but clearly that didn't work. The more I fought against this the more I was showed it was going to be done anyway. A man I may be but I definitely wasn't a very strong one and apparently in any aspect.

However I still had my life and as long as I lived I would do whatever I could to escape these people and find my way back to my one true love.

xx

I stood in the entryway to the grand hall shifting my hips trying to loosen the ribbon that was tied tightly into a makeshift chastity belt around my privates. I wasn't quite sure why Maria tied the pink ribbon around me as she did but it was uncomfortable especially since I was rubbed until I was hard before she tied me up. I just hoped no one bumped too close to the front of me for surely they would feel my half erection through the fabric of my gown.

"There you are." Aleister suddenly appeared before me. "I was getting worried that I hurt you too much and you couldn't walk."

"I'm fine." I whispered trying to keep the venom out of my voice as much as possible. I decided that now wasn't time to make a scene with so many people around. I had to wait until I was alone and unguarded to do whatever it took to get away.

"Well that's good." He held his arm out to me. "Shall we greet our guests?"

I took a deep breath before reluctantly slipping my arm through his and giving him a small nod. I was swept around the room and introduced to Lords and Ladies from all over the place. So many in fact that I couldn't remember the name of a single one of them by the time we were sat at the wedding table.

Aleister leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek as he beamed proudly at me. "We're finally husband and wife."

I tried to smile at him but it fell short causing me to look down at the plate of food in front of me.

"Oh darling what is it?" He questioned with a stroke of his fingers across my cheek.

"I'm just uncomfortable because of the," I shifted my hips so he would think that that was my problem. "you know."

"I see." He sighed deeply. "I know it's uncomfortable but it's must be done."

"Why?" I looked over at him as he lifted his wine cup to his lips and took a sip.

He sighed deeply then set the cup back down. "You see the rules state that you are only allowed the pleasure once during the consummation of our joining." He frowned and scowled down at his own plate of food. "It's an absurd rule but to make this wedding legally binding we have to follow King Edward's laws."

"So I'm going to be tied like this for the rest of our marriage?" I gasped as I stared wide eyed at him.

"No." He shook his head and looked back at me. "It's only until you take up your position as Lady proper when we arrive home."

"Oh." I drew my brows deeply at that. "But that's not all is it." I stared at him suspiciously.

He sighed deeply. "It's nothing serious." He nodded.

"But I'm not going to like it though." I pointed out causing him to shake his head. "What is it Aleister." I demanded.

"I have to have you the first night we arrive home somewhere where it can either be heard or seen." He grasped my hand and held it tightly. "But I swear to you we'll be as discreet as possible so only the castle gossip will hear us and spread the word that you are in fact my wife."

I could do nothing but stare at him and wonder at King Edward's sanity. "Is this a rule or just some sick fantasy of yours?"

"Oh no I would never intentionally dishonor you in such a fashion." He shook his head at me. "It's a rule so everyone will know that you are my wife and the new Lady of your home."

"Was King Edward out of his mind?" I scowled.

Aleister laughed at that. "Some tend to think he was but he did love truly love Queen Lilliana right up to the day he died."

I snorted at that. "And what ever happened to the Queen?" I drew my brows being I was never one to pay much attention to Kings and courts and all that.

"She died some years ago some say from a fever and others from despair." He smiled at me. "Rumor was that she loved her husband just as much as he loved her."

"Do you think it's true that Lilliana was actually a boy and was once the King's squire?" I arched a brow at him.

He just shrugged. "If she was it had no effect on me or anyone else. From what I was lead to believe was that she was a fair and just Queen who loved not just her husband but everyone. Including her son the current King and even her missing grandson."

"Missing?" I questioned and now knew why everyone was so into court gossip. "Where'd he go?"

"No one knows." He shrugged. "The rumor says that he ran from home when his father was insisting he marry some princess from the East. He's been gone for near on five years now and his father even put a bounty on his head to have him returned home," he nodded. "alive of course."

"Of course." I scowled and waved a flippant hand through the air. "Can't force a marriage on someone if they're not there to be forced." When he frowned at me I sighed deeply. "I don't mean anything against you it's just that you've had years to ready yourself for this," I stared plainly at him. "I've only had weeks."

"Right." He smiled apologetically at me. "I sometimes forget that this is new to you and can't be easy."

There was that damn sad smile of his that made it so hard to dislike him. He was too sweet and gentle and I was already feeling guilty for the day I was going to break his heart and leave him. Really if I hadn't had met Sebastian first I probably wouldn't mind this arrangement at all.

"It's alright." I smiled back at him in spite of myself. "All new things take time to get used to."

He grabbed my hand and placed a loving kiss on my lips at that. "Darling I just know that once things settle and we're at home we'll be as happy as King Edward and Queen Lilliana." He beamed brightly at me.

I just smiled back and him and did my level best to keep him at a distance. It would do no good to let him or myself for that matter get too attached.

* * *

LOL Ciel is now Lady Cielly Chamber! And you didn't think I would actually marry him off. Now the question is how is he going to get out of it? Hmmm I wonder.


	16. Chapter 16

I wonder if Sebastian will actually appear in this chapter? I guess you'll have to read to find out.

Oh and another TW for no-con... sort of depending on what angle you look at it but only for about a couple of paragraphs. You have to remember we're talking a time period here in which a lot of things that are happening to Ciel are normal (for women) maybe not to us today but in that time it was. Wives were mostly property for creating heirs and getting a dowry to increase lands and wealth and that was it. So if a husband felt his wife wasn't worth the time and effort he could lock her away and no one would have a problem with that because she is HIS wife and he can do what he wants with her. The situation applies to Ciel because he is Aleister's wife according to the contract.

Also for the witnessing of the consummation; though that wasn't the norm for that time (or really for any time) it wasn't unheard of. I used it because he's a boy and there's no virginity to lose in the way a woman would so no bloody virgin sheets to prove he was or wasn't a virgin. Plus he wasn't a virgin to begin with seeing as how Sebastian took that from him way back in chapter 8.

Okay so now that that's out of the way let's get on with it shall we?

xx

The next two days were spent in a whirlwind of packing and sorting out who was to accompany who and for how long they'd be gone. It was settled that Nelly and Elise would stay with me as my handmaids which was fine with me.

What wasn't fine with me was that my big brute of a guard was to accompany me all the way to my new home to ensure I arrived safely. Or as Nelly put it to ensure all details of the contract were fulfilled.

It certainly put an obstacle in the way of me making an escape en route to my new home. However I had no intentions on escaping seeing as how with so many guardsmen I wouldn't get very far anyway.

The way we figured it was that once we arrived home the castle would be in such a state of commotion over the new _'Lady'_ arriving I could easily escape. It was just a matter of being dressed as a boy, covered in some soot like I was a worker, and away I would go. Or so it was planned but things never work out the way you plan them so it was a tentative plan at best.

"This is sooo exciting!" Nelly grabbed my hands and swung me around. "I can't wait to see the world beyond this place!"

"There's lots of trees and rocks." I smiled at her when we she stopped twirling us around.

She glared at me. "I know that smarty pants." She snorted. "I just want to go actually see what's beyond these lands. I want to see the world and more!" She spun herself in a circle with her arms spread out.

"So does that mean you're going to come with me when I escape?" I whispered chancing a glance at the door to make sure no one was coming in.

"I don't know." She shrugged at me. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens when that time comes."

"I suppose." I nodded and again looked to the door when it was opened and in came my father.

"Nelly will you excuse us for a moment." My father nodded at her.

"Yes sir." She curtsied deeply then quickly took her leave.

Once she was gone and the door was closed he turned back to me. "Alright son," he held out a pouch to me. "here's seven gold pieces for you in case you need them for… anything." He insinuated and eyed me carefully. "And if you do do what I think you're going to do," he held up a silencing hand when I opened my mouth to respond to that. "there's a note in there and I need you to somehow someway get it delivered to the King."

At that I drew my brows deeply. "What is going on?" I questioned in a whisper.

"More than you could ever possibly understand." He sighed deeply and jabbed his fingers through his hair. "Just promise me son you will do your best to get that note delivered as soon as you possibly can."

I nodded my head determinedly at him. "But how am I suppose to get a note to the King?" I questioned wide eyed.

He sighed again and shook his head. "I don't know." He stared at me. "Just please tell me you'll try and that will have to be good enough for me."

"I will." I agreed.

"Good." He smiled at me. "Now as for your _'plan'_," he smirked at me when I blushed and looked down at the floor. "you have to actually arrive before you can leave that's why I'm sending a guard with you."

I looked up at him and drew my brows deeply. "Why do I have to actually get there?"

"To fulfill the contract between Lord Chamber and I." He nodded. "If you don't actually cross the threshold into your new home the contract is voided and he can demand payment in full for your dowry and everything else I owe him."

I wrinkled my nose at that but nodded in agreement. "I will and besides I have no choice in the matter anyway especially since Aleister won't let me alone for more than a breath." I huffed.

"Well you are his new bride and his whole he's been groomed for the day he would marry you." He nodded. "It'll wear off before you know it and especially once he's back in his home with his own people."

"I hope so." I nodded. "Actually I hope he has a favorite mistress he can't wait to get home to."

"I doubt it but it's possible." He shrugged.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I huffed.

"Just being realistic son." He smiled at me. "And before you leave just know that once all of this is over and done with you're more than welcome to come home." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled and nodded at him. "Once I get out of this mess we'll see what happens."

He sighed deeply and nodded back. "Well you better get out there before they leave without you."

"I could get so lucky." I snorted and tucked the small pouch he gave me into the secret pocket of my dress.

"Apparently son, luck has never graced the Phantomhive name." He snorted. "Perhaps someday."

I sighed and grabbed my bag off the end of the bed. "I swear I will find a way to change that." I nodded curtly and smiled at him. "I'll keep in touch the best I can and let you know."

"Thank you and son I just hope you know I am truly sorry for all of this." He frowned. "If there was any way I could have stopped it I would have; you have to know that."

I nodded at him. "I do." I answered even if I still had my doubts as to what his real involvement in all of this mess was. I didn't think he was in as deeply as he kept saying he was but I knew he wasn't free and clear either. "Well here goes off to my funeral." I scowled.

My father held his arm out to me which I reluctantly took. "You're not dead yet." He pointed out. "Until you're actually put into the ground life will continue on for you." He walked me out of my room.

"True." I agreed. "The issue is the life you live leading up to being put in the ground." I shook my head. "You do all you can to live a good life and for what; to die? It seems like such a waste of time and effort if that's all you have to look forward to."

"I agree." He looked down at me. "However I doubt anyone will ever know they why no matter how hard they try to find the answer."

I chuckled at that. "Well I guess we'll one day find out and when we do that means we're already dead."

"You're probably right." He agreed then pushed the door open leading out to the courtyard where the carriage was waiting to take me to my new home. "Best of luck son." He whispered as he walked me to the carriage.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him causing him to lean down and place a kiss on my cheek.

"Keep in touch."

I nodded up at him before taking a deep nerve calming breath and turning to face Aleister who had his hand out to help me load into the carriage.

"Come my love the day wanes on."

I half smiled at him and stepped up into the carriage after giving my father one more glance over my shoulder. He gave me a quick smile and a nod before the door was closed behind me and we were on our way.

xx

The two day trip to Aleister's home was long in which I was constantly fighting off his advances. The argument that because I couldn't find pleasure in our union until we got home then he shouldn't either. It was the same argument I used from the day of our wedding and up to the moment we entered the castle grounds it worked.

"I'm sorry my love but it's been four days and I can't wait a moment longer." He hauled me into the first empty room we came to.

"But someone might see." I tired knowing full well the odds of stopping this were slim to none. I was his wife and as such he was legally entitled to what according to law he now owned. If I resisted he was well within his rights to take it forcibly and that was the last thing I wanted as well.

"I know but we'll keep it down to a minimum what they see or hear." He pushed me into the corner by the window partially hidden by the large drapes. "Besides," he started pulling my skirts up. "someone needs to hear or see us together anyway."

I very nearly forgot about that part of the marriage law.

"And aren't you tired of being in chastity?" He questioned as he buried his face into my neck and started kissing along my pulse point.

"Of course I AM!" I squealed when his hand wrapped around my four day long half hard erection. "But…" I tried then gasped as he pulled the pink ribbon free and began rubbing me relentlessly.

"It'll be quick," he whispered. "then tonight I will make love to you in our own bed." He make quick work of the claps on his pants the picked me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

"You're not prepared." I argued feeling him rub against me.

He pulled back, spit in his hand, reached down between us, rubbed himself down, and kissed me. "That's the best I can do." He nodded then did it one more time to make sure he was thoroughly covered.

I couldn't help but cringe slightly at that before he adjusted his hold upon me and began pressing himself in. "UGH!" I groaned and laid my head to his shoulder taking slow breaths to keep the pain down to a minimum. He may have prepared himself some but it wasn't nearly enough.

"I'm sorry my love." He purred as he rubbed my back and kissed the side of my neck.

"Just don't..." I started only to be interrupted by a guard.

"My Lord I'm sorry to disturb you but…" He trailed off when he locked stares with me. "Oh I'm so sorry for disturbing you."

Aleister turned his head and stared at the guard from the corner of his eye. "That'll be all James I will speak with you in a moment."

"Yes sir." He bowed deeply before quickly turning on his heel and leaving the room.

I could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the spot the guard once stood even as Aleister began slowly moving in and out of me. "Someone saw!" I gasped wide eyed.

"It was inevitable." He whispered with a kiss to my neck.

"I know but…" I trailed off with a moan when he began moving faster making my pain vanish.

"Oh my love." He kissed his way along my jaw. "It's been hard waiting to make love to you again." He purred then pressed his lips to mine.

It only took a moment for me to find my own end seeing as how I had been in chastity for four days constantly on the edge needing relief. As my mouth was opened in a moan of pleasure Aleister plundered it with his tongue until he stiffened and filled with his seed.

"Darling you make me feel so good." He buried his face into my neck and kissed my pulse point.

I didn't say anything just leaned my head back against the wall and panted like I was worn out. He gave me one more kiss before setting me on my feet and straightening both of us out.

"It'll be better tonight my love." He caressed my cheek with his fingers then turned to the door. "Alright James what is it?" He called causing the guard to enter.

"Um pardon me sir but," the guard shifted his eyes around the room to avoid looking at us. "there's an issue outside that needs your attention straight away."

Aleister sighed deeply then turned to me. "Sorry my love I must take care of this. Why don't you go get settled and take a nap I know it's been a long day for you."

"Yes," I nodded. "a rest is in order."

"I will see you shortly." He smiled then kissed my cheek and turned towards James. "Let's go see what the commotion is all about then." He nodded at the guard who nodded in kind then turned and led Aleister out of the room.

I scowled at his back as I followed him and glanced to the large doors leading outside to see if I could get a look at what was going on. What I saw had my breath caught in my throat forcing me to follow Aleister and James all the way outside to verify what I thought my eyes saw.

"Sebastian." I gasped quietly when I spotted him chained up and struggling to get free.

"So what do we have here?" Aleister questioned James.

"Sir," James started with a nod at his fellow guard to put Sebastian down. "we found him just beyond the borders hunting. He looked suspicious so he was lured in and captured."

"I see." Aleister nodded. "Well in that case put him in the dungeons until it can be determined if he's who we're looking for." He ordered with a side glance at me.

"Yes sir." James bowed.

Aleister turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Darling this isn't anything you need to worry yourself about." He turned me and began leading me back into the castle.

I couldn't take my eyes off Sebastian and tried to turn my head all the way around to see him when Aleister started pulling me away. I briefly locked stares with him causing him to widen his eyes before I was pulled inside with the door shut behind us.

"What was all that?" I questioned as Aleister led me down the hall towards the grand stairs.

"Nothing." He shook his head and smiled at me. "Just some vagrant that got caught hunting on private lands."

"Oh." I answered knowing full well he was lying especially since I just heard how they captured him. "So what are you going to do with him?"

He stopped at a large door and opened it. "We'll check to see if he's wanted and if not he'll be fined and released." He shrugged dismissively. "This is your new room… our room." He beamed at me as he waved a hand around the room changing the subject. "I'll send your handmaidens to get you settled while I go make sure nothing happened while I was away."

"Thank you." I nodded and gave him the best fake smile I could manage. My mind was too focused on Sebastian, how did he get captured, what did they do to him, why was he in this area, and how was I going to get to him?

"If you need anything let the servants know." He gave me another quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you at supper."

"Okay." I nodded wanting him to go so I could… could… I wasn't sure what I was going to do but whatever it was I was somehow someway going to see Sebastian tonight!

* * *

Well... now what the hell is Sebastian going to do to save poor little Ciel?


	17. Chapter 17

Alright here we are another chappy. So before we get into it a quick question for you all. Do you want one more lemon (a longer one) between Aleister and Ciel or should I just skip it? I'll let you decide because either choice I'm fine with. Well that's it so on with the fic. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"How are you going to get down there to see him?" Elise questioned as she helped me undress.

I stepped out of the dress and shook my head. "I don't know."

"Well you are the Lady of the house now just use your authority." Nelly suggested and pulled the ties loose to my corset.

"Yes but not everyone knows I'm the Lady." I cringed at calling myself that even if by all technicalities I was. "I will be so glad when I don't have to wear that bloody thing anymore."

"Just be glad you aren't a real girl." Elise nodded at me. "You're missing an important part to really making those bloody things uncomfortable."

"I'll pass thank you." I smiled at her. "Now we need a plan to get me down there but first I have to figure out a way to keep Aleister away for the night and until I can get out of here."

"Tonight you're fatigued from the long trip here." Nelly nodded at me. "As for the other nights… well you might just have to play the good wife until you can leave."

I did not like that idea at all but what other choice did I have? I knew if I made things too difficult for Aleister he could just as easily lock me away and take what he wanted from me. That was the last thing I wanted or needed. "I guess I could try going down there as the Lady." I sighed not liking that at all.

"What you need to do," Nelly started as she draped my robe over my shoulders. "is take charge as the Lady of the house straight away to everyone." She nodded at me. "Establish who you are and let them know you are not to be toyed with."

"I agree." Elise nodded. "If you do it'll make it easier for you to get out of here later."

"I could give it a shot." I looked between them. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Aleister will tell you you are overstepping your bounds and call that your one warning not to do it again." Nelly shrugged. "I guess anyway."

"Okay that's what I'll do." I nodded. "I need an ink and quill to pen a note for Sebastian as well."

"I'll get one." Elise grinned and turned towards the door. "This is exciting." She whispered excitedly.

I shook my head and grinned. "How am I ever going to leave you two?" I questioned as I stared at Nelly.

"It won't be easy." She smiled at me. "However I just know we're better off here than under your father and aunt's rule."

I nodded in agreement at her. "Well whatever happens to me I'll do my best to make sure you two are okay."

"Oh Ciel," she wrapped her arms around me. "that's not necessary but thank you."

I hugged her back and smiled. "I have to without you two I think I would have gone mad from all of this."

"Oh you embarrass me." She blushed. "But you're welcome."

"Alright I've got the ink and quill." Elise practically ran back into the room. "Oh and paper!"

I couldn't help but smile at her and her excitement. "Okay first we need to make sure Aleister thinks I'm too tired to be bothered." I looked between the two of them. "So how do we do that."

"Charcoal and flour will do the trick." Nelly nodded thoughtfully. "BUT if you're too fatigued to be with him tonight then you can't go out of here laying down your authority."

"I hate to say it but Nelly is right." Elise agreed. "You may just have to suck it up and do it." She nodded.

Really this was a no win situation for me. "So what would you do?" I stared wide eyed at her.

"Whatever it took to get the man I love out of here." She nodded.

"Yes," Nelly agreed. "sometimes sacrifices need to be made for the greater good."

I couldn't help but groan at that. "Alright." I sighed deeply feeling really put out over this.

"Oh stop." Elise rolled her eyes at me. "Just because Aleister isn't the man you really want to be with don't act like it's sooo horrible. I've seen how good he is to you and I know for a fact if Sebastian didn't exist you'd be just fine being Aleister's wife."

I just stared at her knowing full well that if I called her a liar I'd be calling myself a liar. "True." I reluctantly admitted.

"Plus you have to take into account that if your plan fails you may very well be stuck here." Nelly pointed out. "And it would do no good to be a bad terms with the man."

"Alright." I agreed and looked between the two. "I'll play the good little wife to keep him happy just in case." At least it was true it wasn't so bad with Aleister and it was quite possible that after the first night at home he would let me be in favor of being home with his own. "Okay so how should we do this?"

"I say you wear you red dress, go down to the dungeons, demand to see the prisoner, and if they refuse send them to guard the pig slop for the rest of the month." Nelly suggested.

"Not red." Elise argued. "The deep purple one. It's a dark and powerful color yet more subdued for a woman at home running her castle. Red is more for court to stand out and let people know you're the Lady."

"Actually I think you're right." Nelly agreed. "So the purple one then?" She looked at me questioningly.

"That's fine." I nodded not really caring what dress I wore as long as it got me in to see Sebastian. "You two work it out while I pen Sebastian a note."

xx

I stood in front of the doors leading down to the dungeons with Elise and Nelly right behind me. The walk from the bedroom to here was rather uneventful as most just bowed graciously to me saying my Lady before moving on. It made it difficult to establish my position but it wasn't for them I needed to be known as the Lady proper.

It was the guards that I had to worry about. "Ready?" I questioned Nelly and Elise without looking at them.

"Yes." Elsie whispered excitedly.

"Yes I can't wait to see how this goes." Nelly placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Okay just remember you two have to keep the guards distracted as much as possible." I looked over at Elise since Nelly was standing right behind me.

"We got it." She nodded. "Let's hurry and do this before Aleister comes looking for you." She opened the door leading to the basement.

"Okay here goes." I took a deep breath and began descending the stairs with fingers crossed and quick prayer that this would go as planned.

xx

"I am Lady of this house and you will obey me as much as you obey my husband!" I glared at the two men who were refusing me entry. "If you do not I will have you guarding the pig slop for the rest of your miserable lives!"

"But my Lady…"

"But nothing!" I cut him off and glared between the two of them. "I will speak with this prisoner and you continue impede me no longer or it will be a long lived regret. Do you understand me?!" My heart was pounding madly in my chest and I was sure that they could hear it.

"Yes my Lady." They bowed in unison.

"Good," I huffed acting really put out by all of this. "now step away so I may speak with this man."

With an uncertain glance between them they stepped away from the door after unlocking it and let me in.

"I only need a moment." I nodded in part to reassure them and to give Sebastian and I a moment of privacy.

"Please my Lady be quick and careful." The older guard nodded at me. "And we'll be just here if you need us."

"Yes just here." Nelly echoed with a wink at me.

I gave her a nod then entered the dungeon room closing the door behind me. "Sebastian." I sighed and moved quickly across the small room noting it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Sure it was a dirty room but he had a bed with a blanket, a basin with water, and a chamber pot.

His dark eyes locked with mine in the dim candle light and the first thing he did was smirk at me. "Purple suits you."

"Shut up." I hissed. "Now is not the time for this." I stuck my hand into my pocket and held out the note to him. "It explains how this is your fault." I waved my hand down the length of me after he took the note.

"I don't see how." He stuck it inside his shirt to read later.

"Well it doesn't but it does explain my situation." I nodded with a sigh. "What happened?"

He just shook his head at me. "Nothing more than being surprised attacked from behind by twenty men." He reached out and fingered one of the bows on my dress. "Four maybe five I could take by myself but not at twenty. So you're Lady Chamber now?"

"Not by choice." I huffed. "Now look the most important thing is to get you and myself out of here and I have a plan."

"Oh and what plan would this be?" He arched a brow.

"We're having a celebration dinner for…" I trailed off and cringed noticeably. "A dinner to celebrate my marriage to Aleister." I nodded. "Tomorrow night begins the celebration and it's suppose to last for three days. It's during those three days when we're leaving."

"So what do you intend to do; use your new title to get your way?"

I could hear a suspicious tone in his voice and narrowed my eyes upon him. "Do you have something to say to me?" I demanded.

"You slept with him." He accused.

"And you left me to this fate even after I begged you to take me with you." I easily countered. "I was forced into this marriage by my aunt and father and forced to consummate it proper AND now it not the time for this."

"You're right." He nodded curtly though still stared at me like I betrayed him. "So what is your plan."

"Elise, Nelly, and I are working out the details right now but it involves poisoning the wine."

Both his brows shot up at that. "So you're going to kill everyone just to get us out of here?"

"No." I snorted. "I don't mean poison as in poison but poison as in sleeping potion or something. We'll have it all figured out by tomorrow morning hopefully." I nodded. "Just be ready to go when one of us comes for you."

"My Lady you must leave." The guard called from the door.

I pressed my lips together tightly. "Very well." I relented and looked back at Sebastian. "Just be ready when the time comes."

He gave me a curt nod. "And we will discuss this," he waved his hand at me. "when we're out of here."

I scowled at him and nodded. "Fine." I turned on my heel to go only to be stopped when he grabbed me by the shoulder, spun me around, and crashed his lips to mine in a near bruising kiss.

He pulled away a second later and stared hard at me. "Your heart and soul belong to me."

"Always." I agreed and licked my lips to taste him once again. "I must go." I whispered and smiled at him. "I'll see you soon."

He gave me a nod before I turned and exited the little room.

xx

"So darling I hear you went down into the dungeons." Aleister pulled his ascot off and draped it across the back of the chair.

"I just wanted to make sure the prisoner wasn't being abused." I played the sheepish wife and looked down at my lap as I toyed with the lace on my dress. "Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds."

"My love I'm not angry." He kneeled down before me causing me to look at him. "It warms my heart to know you're so warm and caring even to prisoners." He clasped both my hands into his and brought them up to kiss each one on my knuckles. "I was so worried you were going to be a cold dead fish with no personality and full of hate." He smiled brightly at me his deep blue eyes glowing brightly.

It was official there was no way I could ever hate him he was just too endearing and sweet. "Well you're better than I thought you would be too." I tried hoping I didn't sound like I was insulting him and even wrinkled my nose at my own words. "What I mean is…"

"Say no more." He beamed at me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I know things between us were rushed together but I just know in time we'll be as happy as ever." He nodded then gave my knuckles one more kiss before letting go and standing up.

"Aleister?"

"Hmm?" He answered as he unbuttoned his vest.

"Where are your parents?" I questioned since I hadn't see them since we left my father's.

He smiled at me. "They went home of course." He shrugged. "They live in the city preferring to be a part of high society instead of common country folk." He snorted. "Actually they just don't want to deal with running the castle so they leave it to me."

I was going to kick myself for this conversation later I just knew it but I had to play this up so I could get myself and Sebastian out of here. "Do you like taking care of this place by yourself?"

"It's a lot of work I'll admit especially since I was doing it by myself." He sat down in the chair across from me and pulled his boots off. "But with you here now as Lady you can deal with the day to day things that go on around here such as the servants, the groundskeepers, and so forth. This way I can focus more on making sure our guards are properly trained, my lands are safe, and we're not being robbed blind by the traders coming through."

"So you'll be busy a lot." I nodded to myself.

"Not so much as you'll notice." He suddenly swept me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. "However the next two days will keep us extra busy and little time to ourselves so we have to be together while we can."

I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get out of this without causing issues between us. The best I could do was go with it and keep the damage down to a minimum. I needed to get myself and Sebastian out of here and upsetting Aleister was not the way to do it. If I played the complaisant wife he would never suspect me of being up to anything.


End file.
